Speed of Destiny : Rise Up
by AN Narra
Summary: Naruto mahasiswa baik-baik yang perlahan mulai menikmati dunia balap mobil malam yang dulu dijauhinya. Speed of Destiny bagian 2 .
1. Chapter 1

Speed of Destiny: Rise Up

Naruto © Masahi Kishimoto

Genre: Friendshiep

Inspirasi jelas dari Initial D

Rated : T

Warning : OOC, Gak jelas, semua serba ngawur dan hanya fiktif dan tidak lupa Typo.

Chapter 1

Prolog

Bulan purnama bersinar terang menyinari jalanan Sunagakure yang sudah lengang karena malam dengan kegelapan pekatnya telah menyelimuti dunia yang silih berganti mengubah wajah dunia dari tempat yang mulanya terang kemudian gelap dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Namun kegelapan itu sama sekali tidak menyurutkan niat seorang polisi muda berambut spike berwarna perak dari Sunagakure untuk melakukan patroli ditengah malam.

Setahun belakangan ini remaja Sunagakure sedang menggandrungi dunia balap malam yang beberapa tahun belakang menjamur menjadi trend kalangan anak muda. Permasalahan utamanya adalah mereka melakukan balapan secara ngawur sehingga meresahkan warga.

Jika balapan dilakukan dengan sembarangan dan asal memacu mobil akan menjadi balapan liar yang merugikan dan membahayakan yang lain. Berbeda dengan yang sudah terorganisir para pembalapnya justru akan menampilkan sisi lain yang menjadi bagian dari drifting yang selama ini identik dengan seni ketrampilan teknik mengemudi dengan kecepatan tinggi yang dibarengi dengan kontrol mobil. Sama-sama membahayakan memang namun setidaknya masih bisa dinikmati.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 23.22 pertanda malam sudah larut. Dengan kecepatan sedang lelaki yang menginjak usia tiga puluhan itu mengendarai mobil dinasnya menyusuri kawasan lingkar luar Sunagakure yang di indikasikan sebagai tempat balapan selain kawasan Ground Suna yang sudah sering dipakai namun sudah mendapatkan izin.

"Haaah semoga patroli malam ini aman seperti malam sebelumnya." Gumam Hidan sambil memandangi jalanan yang begitu kosong seperti tanpa kehidupan.

Namun keheningan yang sangat diidam-idamkan oleh pria itu nampaknya harus terusik oleh suara deru mobil keras yang mendekat kearahnya. Baru saja ia berpikir bahwa seminggu ini akan aman kembali namun nyatanya apa yang ditakutkannya itu datang lagi. Dari kaca spionnya ia melihat Toyota Corolla berwarna dark blue dengan modif sana-sini melesat kearahnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Ia sendiri heran orang-orang ini seperti hama semakin diberantas bukanya semakin sedikit tapi justru semakin banyak.

"Awas saja mereke!" Ancam Hidan dengan nada geram sambil menyiapkan mobil dinasnya. Begini-begini Hidan dulu adalah mantan anggota akatsuki yang notabene klub balap elit jadi tidak heran jika ditugasi mengurusi penertiban semacam ini. Ia pandangi baik-baik ketika dua mobil itu lewat disampingnya sambil membunyikan klakson seolah memberi ejekan pada Hidan.

"Ck, baru melewatiku saja lagaknya sudah selangit. Jika kalian pelajar awas saja, bakal kupanggil orang tua kalian." Ujar Hidan ketus lalu memacu mobil dinasnya untuk mengejar Citroen C4 berwarna silver yang berada dibelakang. Tidak lupa ia membunyikan sirine mobilnya untuk menunjukkan bahwa mereka ada urusan dengan polisi satu ini.

Nguuuuung. Wush.

Seriangain Hidan langsung berkembang ketika dengan mobil dinasnya ia bisa mengejar dua mobil yang sok menantang didepannya. Hidan bisa menarik kesimpulan pengemudi di depan hanya seorang pemula yang sok ingin menjajal kemampuan kecepatan mobilnya saja. Handbrake drift yang mereka lakukan tidaklah sempurna terbukti dengan kecepatannya langsung drop begitu menikung. Hidan menduga timing yang mereka lakukan saat menginjak gas setelah melepas kopling waktunya kurang tepat sehingga bukannya mengefisiensi ketika menikung namun justru memperlambat kecepatan.

"Andai ini bukan mobil tua tentu sudah kupalangkan mobil ini didepan kalian sedari tadi!" Umpatnya kesal karena ia baru mampu mendekati dengan jarak sepuluh meter itupun berkat keduanya tidak bisa memanfaatkan tikungan dengan baik.

Ia naikkan gigi mobilnya untuk meningkatkan kecepatannya untuk memperpendek jarak mobilnya dengan mobil didepan. Dengan kecepatan seadannya polisi yang bertugas hampir dua tahun di Sunagakure itu terus menempel dengan ketat. Tidak sekalipun ia lepaskan fokusnya dari dua mobil buruannya.

"Sial, polisi itu rupanya hebat juga." Komentar kesal itu keluar dari seorang remaja yang usianya sekitar tujuh belas tahun. Remaja ini tampak kesal ketika mengetahui ada polisi yang tidak membiarkan mereka lolos. Dengan perasaan angkuh ia menaikkan kecepatan mobilnya lagi untuk menembus jalanan lingkar Sunagakure yang terkenal sebagai jalur yang cocok untuk balapan. Keadaan jalanan disana sangat sepi namun memiliki ruas jalur yang lebar. Pantas jadi favorite selain Ground suna.

Whusss.

Efek gesekan antara ban dengan aspal menimbulkan angin yang mampu menggoyangkan rerumputan. Hidan dengan skill yang masih tersisa berusaha menempel melalui bagian luar namun percobaannya gagal ketika jalanan memasuki lintasan lurus yang tidak akan menguntungkan baginya karena kalah tenaga mesin. Giginya bergemelutuk keras ketika jarak mereka merenggang dilintasan lurus.

.

.

.

Disudut jalan lain lingkar Sunagakure atau lebih tepatnya sekitar dua kilometer didepan dari dua mobil yang sedang diburu polisi ada sebuah mobil Corolla Axio berwarna biru laut berjalan dengan kecepatan tidak lebih dari dari 40 km/jam. Alasan mobil ini berjalan lambat sederhana saja pengemudi mobil ini sedang tersesat gara-gara ia belum tahu jalanan di Sunagakure selain itu ia juga dalam posisi sedang menelephone temannya.

"Gaara, setelah belok kiri nanti belok kanan iya kan?" Tanya pemuda berambut pirang pada seseorang yang bernama Gaara melalui headseat handphone miliknya. Manik blue safirenya ia tajamkan untuk melihat suasana jalanan yang sudah lengang. Ia berusaha sejeli mungkin untuk melihat tanda jalan.

Beginilah nasib Naruto dihari pertamanya di Sunagakure, tersesat untuk pulang kerumah kontrakannya setelah pulang dari pusat belanja Sunagakure. Bertanya pada dua temannya sama percumanya karena mereka juga sama-sama pendatang. Terpaksa ia harus menganggu jam tidur dari seorang Sabaku no Gaara yang notabene tukang tidur nomor dua diantara teman-temannya.

"_Iya Naruto nanti belok kanan ikuti saja jalan itu nanti kamu akan keluar di perbatasan kota. Kamu ini aneh-aneh saja bisa-bisanya tersesat. Untung aku bisa bangun mendengar telephonmu baka!" _Ujar Gaara diakhiri hinaan diakhir kalimat.

"Gomen menganggu tidurmu Gaara-chan." Balas Naruto dengan nada centhil pada sang lawan bicara yang sepertinya langsung tersedak gara-gara mendengar namanya dipanggil dengan suffix itu.

"_Jangan panggil namaku dengan sebutan itu Naruto, berani kau memanggilku dengan sebutan itu akan kututup telephone darimu sekarang juga." _Ancam sang pemilik suara dari ujung telephone yang lain.

"He he he iya-iya Gaara-kun, Naru gak akan panggil Gaara-kun dengan Gaara-chan lagi deh janji." Bukannya takut kejahilan Naruto justru semakin menjadi. Suaranya dibuat lebih manja lagi pada Gaara agar si korban semakin marah-marah. Menjadi kenikmatan sendiri bagi putra semata wayang Namikaze itu bila bisa mengerjai teman-temannya. Mungkin belakangan ini dia terlalu lama berkumpul dengan Menma sehingga otaknya yang polos sudah tercemar oleh pikiran nista sang sepupu.

Meskipun sambil bercanda namun focus Naruto masih tetap berada dijalanan. Ia tetap tertawa ketika berbicara dengan Gaara sekaligus berkonsentrasi dalam mengemudikan mobilnya dengan aman yaitu dengan kecepatan rendah.

"_Naruto kau ini sudah minta bantuan bukanya berterimakasih malah memancing emosiku. Ini jam berapa hah? Cepatlah sedikit untuk mencapai jalan utama baka! Aku masih mengantuk, aku mau tidur." _Keluh pria berambut merah yang saat ini sudah memeluk guling dengan mata terpejam namun handphone miliknya menempel ditelinga kanan tanpa dipegangi. Jika saja Naruto berhenti curhat semenit saja dipastikan panda satu ini akan nyungsep lagi dialam mimpi.

"Hoi jangan tidur dulu kenapa, aku belum keluar dari jalur lingkar kau harus membantuku pulang. Kau yang hafal daerah Sunagakure. Eh tapi tunggu sepertinya dibelakang ada mobil, tapi kok ada sirine polisi juga." Kata Naruto sambil mengamati kaca spionnya yang memantulkan cahaya dari lampu mobil bagian depan meski jaraknya cukup jauh.

Ia sipitkan pandangan matanya untuk melihat mobil yang mendekat kearahnya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"_Huaaah, baguslah kalau begitu. Lebih baik kau ikuti saja dia atau berhentikan dia agar kau bisa bertanya." _Usul Gaara yang kesadarannya tinggal beberapa persen saja.

Setelah diamati lebih baik lagi ternyata ada tiga mobil sekaligus yang datang. Jaraknya semakin dekat dengan mobilnya yang hanya ia kendarai dengan pelan.

"Haah apa-apaan itu! Gaara belakangku polisi!" Ujar Naruto pada Gaara yang langsung melek mendengar kata polisi. Mau tidak mau pikiran negative bermunculan dalam otaknya.

"_Hei memangnya kau melakukan apa?" _Tanya Gaara dengan nada cemas. Ia bahkan sampai terduduk dari posisi tidurnya ketika mendengar ada kata polisi.

Tin!

Tin!

Tin!

Suara klakson itu reflek membuat Naruto meminggirkan mobilnya untuk memberi jalan pada tiga mobil sekaligus untuk lewat. Manik safirenya membulat karena kesal akibat perlakuan sembarangan dua mobil paling depan yang seenaknya kebut-kebutan. Jika ia telat beberapa detik saja mungkin mobilnya bisa tertabrak. Untuk sesaat emosinya meluap namun bisa ia kendalikan ketika fikiran jernihnya mengambil alih. Kalau ada polisi setidaknya ia bisa meminta bantuan untuk ditunjukkan jalan pulang.

"_Hei suara apa itu kawan?"_ Rupanya suara klakson dan sirine polisi bisa juga terdengar dari telephone Gaara. Naruto untuk sesaat terdiam tidak menjawab pertanyaan sang kawan, tanpa basa-basi ia injak pedal gasnya untuk membuntuti polisi yang sedang memburu dua mobil di depan.

"Hanya ada dua mobil balap liar yang sedang diburu polisi. Sekarang aku sedang mengikuti mereka." Ujar pemuda Namikaze tanpa kehilangan focus. Dengan mudah ia memangkas jarak dengan mobil di depannya. Ia tempel ketat mobil polisi itu dari belakang agar tidak kehilangan harapan bisa pulang secepat mungkin.

"_Oh kukira apa. Ya sudah sepertinya kau sudah bertemu dengan orang yang tepat. Sana segera lapor bapak polisi agar diantar pulang." _Kata Gaara yang semakin lama semakin sewot karena merasa waktu tidurnya makin lama tersita oleh bocah berambut pirang yang seenak udelnya menelphone dirinya ditengah malam.

Naruto menggembung kesal di ejek Gaara. "Boro-boro bisa tanya, kau tahu saat ini aku sedang apa? Mengekor dibelakang mobil polisi yang sedang mengejar dua mobil yang sedang balapan."

Gaara terkekeh dengan nasib Naruto. Baru sehari saja ia berada di Suna namun sudah berurusan dengan dunia balap mobil lagi.

"_Hmmm lumayan buat hiburan, asik tuh bila digerecoki siapa tau kau nanti disana diuber-uber oleh klub balap ." _Naruto langsung manyun mendengar omongan Gaara tentang masa lalunya yang baginya sangat memalukan.

"Dasar sinting kau Gaara, mencari sensasi bukan hobiku tau. Jangan bahas itu lagi." Umpat Naruto dengan nada keras sambil mengamati tiga mobil di depan yang masih dalam posisi kejar-kejaran. Mereka kini berada di jalanan yang lurus dan lebar. Ia sedang menimbang-nimbang untuk menyalip mobil polisi didepan. Tanpa menyiratkan emosi ia kemudian perlahan menaikan gigi mobilnya kemudian menginjak gas lebih dalam lagi untuk menyalip mobil polisi dari arah luar kemudian melesat secara anggun untuk mensejajarkan posisi mobilnya dengan Citroen C4.

Wajah tampan Hidan membelalak tidak percaya ketika melihat ada mobil lain yang telah beradu kecepatan dengan mobil di depannya.

"Apa-apaan mobil itu!" Hidan tentu sangat terkejut ketika mobil dengan plat Konoha sudah menyelonong diantara mereka. Kalau sudah begini maka pekerjaannya akan semakin merepotkan karena sasarannya tambah satu orang.

"_Aku memang sinting dan hanya orang sinting yang berteman dengan orang sinting itu artinya kau sama saja denganku sama-sama sinting." _Jawab Gaara ringan pada Naruto yang masih kalem mendengar Gaara sekaligus menunggu momen untuk menyalip. Jika Gaara sampai tahu bahwa Naruto kini sedang beradu kecepatan pastilah Gaara akan geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan Naruto yang sekarang.

Naruto cemberut dikatai Gaara sebagai orang sinting.

"Heran kenapa aku bisa mempunyai teman seperti kalian." Jawab Naruto dengan nada kesal sambil menekan kopling lalu memindah ke gigi dua tepat saat akan memasuki tikungan yang cukup lebar di depan. Mobil di depan jelas tidaklah selevel untuk menandingi kemampuan Naruto akibatnya dengan mudah Naruto mengambil alih posisi. Ia meluncur di depan dengan kecepatan tinggi untuk membuat jarak beberapa meter kedepan sebelum ia berhenti di tengah jalan untuk menghentikan tiga mobil sekaligus. Ia tahu aksinya itu berbahaya namun apa boleh buat lagi ia harus melakukannya.

"Hei Gaara sepertinya aku sudah bisa minta bantuan pada polisi. Terimakasih ya sudah membantuku dan he . . .he . . .he. . . maaf menganggu tidurmu." Ujar Naruto sambil cengegesan yang sudah bisa dipastikan hasilnya Gaara akan langsung menutup telephone miliknya begitu si pirang sudah menemukan objek lain untuk membantunya pulang. Memang kejam tapi itulah kebiasaan lain dari Gaara yang suka memutuskan sambungan telephone seenak jidatnya terlebih lagi menyangkut urusan tidur.

Tut..tut..tut.

Bunyi telephone terputus sudah mengihiasi pendengaran Naruto pertanda sang kawan sudah memutus sambungan telephone miliknya.

"Gaara aku tidak akan memaafkanmu!" Teriak Naruto kesal yang tentunya tidak akan mungkin didengar oleh si panda jadi-jadian. Ia mendesah pelan sebelum memutuskan keluar dari mobil. Putra semata wayang keluarga Namikaze itu harus menjelaskan sesuatu utamanya pada polisi yang tengah menginterogasi dua remaja yang mengemudikan mobil tadi. Mungkin gara-gara tindakannya ini ia juga membantu polisi yang mengejar dua mobil dibelakangnya.

Naruto keluar dari mobil disertai keresahan yang tiba-tiba muncul menghampiri dirinya. Ia berusaha berjalan setenang mungkin menghampiri polisi itu. Keringat dingin mendadak meluncur bebas dari keningnya karena kegugupan akibat tidak biasa berurusan dengan pelanggaran hokum.

"Selamat malam Pak Polisi." Sapa Naruto seramah mungkin pada polisi berambut putih yang sedang menginterogasi dua remaja malang yang dipastikan bakal kena tilang plus hukuman lain.

Hidan kemudian memalingkan wajahnya pada sesosok remaja akhir berambut pirang agak panjang dengan wajah kekanakan namun menyiratkan ketampanan yang mampu membuat para gadis terpesona. Mata blue safirenya memandang dirinya dengan menyiratkan sorot kepanikan dan ketakutan yang tidak dapat disembunyikan melalui sikap tenang palsu sang pemuda.

Hidan tersenyum geli pada pemuda ini. "Tidak perlu takut seperti itu aku tidak akan menilangmu karena telah membantuku."

Bisa Hidan lihat wajah tegang milik sang pemuda asing itu langsung rileks setelah Hidan mengatakan tidak akan menilang dirinya.

"Hei itu tidak adil Pak Tua!" Celetuk salah satu pemuda yang tubuhnya agak pendek memiliki rambut hijau dan memiliki bekas luka dipelipis kirinya.

Sang Polisi reflek menatap pelaku dengan sorot tajam. "Urusan dengan kalian beda! Diam sebentar atau pihak kepolisian tidak hanya menyidang kalian tapi juga akan menyita mobil kalian." Ancam Hidan pada keduanya. Tidak perlu berpikir dua kali dua remaja dibawah umur itu langsung diam.

Naruto tersenyum getir pada nasib dua remaja di depannya. "Ma-maaf aku tidak bermaksud mencampuri urusan kalian tapi aku butuh bantuan dari Pak Polisi ini karena aku tersesat disini." Kata Naruto gagap lalu ia mengambil dompet dari sakunya untuk menunjukkan KTP, SIM dan STNK miliknya sebagai bukti ia pengemudi yang patuh.

"I-ini surat-suratku lengkap Pak Polisi aku tersesat tidak tahu jalanan ini. Aku mahasiswa baru Sunagakure dan aku sungguh tersesat." Naruto sudah semakin gagap menuturkan alasannya padahal Hidan masih santai meneliti surat kendaraan miliknya.

"Aku percaya denganmu, tenanglah nanti akan kuantar sampai tujuanmu tapi setelah menyelesaikan urusan dengan mereka." Ujar Hidan lalu mengembalikan semua surat-surat milik Naruto. Sebagai polisi ia cukup yakin Naruto adalah anak baik-baik, itu terlihat dari sikap dia layaknya orang normal umumnya jika pertama kali terkena tilang. Gugup dan panik tercermin jelas dari wajah Naruto yang sudah meneteskan keringat.

Padahal Hidan tidak sama sekali mempunyai niat memperkarakan pemuda satu ini justru ia berterima kasih karena telah dibantu.

.

.

.

Satu setengah jam kemudian Naruto diantar oleh Pak Polisi yang baik hati mengantarkan pemuda yang usianya tidak dibawah umur lagi namun bisa-bisanya tersesat seperti anak kecil.

"Arigatou Hidan-san." Naruto sangat berterimakasih pada polisi satu ini karena telah mengantarkan dirinya pulang ke kontrakan.

"Hidan-san maaf membuat anda repot mengantarkan temanku ini. Maklum kami sama-sama pendatang." Tutur Hidate menambahkan keterangan karena ia ikut merasa berterimakasih mengantarkan Naruto pulang.

"Terimakasih Hidan-san." Kata Sora untuk melengkapi ucapan terimakasih dari ketiganya.

"Sudah tugasku sebagai polisi untuk membantu warga masyarakat. Untukmu Naruto jangan tersesat lagi." Pesan Hidan sambil memakai topi dinasnya sebelum masuk ke mobil. Ia pandangi Naruto sesaat untuk menatap pemuda menarik didepannya itu. Ia tertarik ingin tahu seberapa jauh skill yang dimiliki Naruto, tidak sekarang namun dilain kesempatan.

"He he he jadi malu." Kata Naruto riang diiringi semburat merah diwajahnya.

"Oh satu lagi _clutching_ yang bagus nak. Kuharap kita bisa bertemu lagi." Ujar Hidan sebelum ia benar-benar pergi. Hidan yakin jika Naruto bisa berbuat lebih jika mau.

"Eh ? Sampai bertemu kembali Hidan-san." Kata Naruto dengan riang. Hidate dan Sora tidak begitu jelas mendengar polisi satu ini karena Hidan berkata cukup pelan dan hanya Naruto yang mendengar.

Jika takdir mempertemukan kembali bisa jadi dua orang ini akan jadi rival di lain suasana. Tidak sekarang tapi suatu saat nanti entah kapan. Bisa besok, lusa, minggu depan, bulan depan tahun depan mungkin? Tidak akan ada yang tahu. Yang jelas mereka masih butuh momen untuk membangunkan sisi lain dari mereka yang sudah cukup lama tertidur.

Bersambung ?

Ahiiii *garuk-garuk kepala* maaf bila membingungkan. Saya juga bingung ini sequel apa bukan karena saya memulainya di setting setengah tahun sebelum momen di chapter 15 di fic "Speed of Destiny". Nanti rencananya ada titik perpotongan antara cerita ini dengan yang di speed. Maaf bila aneh, kalimat masih berbelit-belit. Saya secara pribadi juga ingin menyampaikan permintaan maaf bila ada yang kurang berkenan dengan fic "Speed of Destiny" yang memang saya akui banyak kekurangan. Akhir kata mohon maaf bila ada kalimat yang kurang berkenan, kritik dan saran sangat diterima untuk perbaikan.

Thank to

heru anggara, AzuraCantlye, ca kun, CindyAra, S.N, dikdik717, NamikazeNoah, uchiha ren, Aden L kazt, XG-Naru, Dewa's, Dee chan - tik, anime naruto-chan, elfarizy, ruennii uzumaki, fajar jabrik, Rama, Shizura-Chan, FatitaRH, miamoko ichika, Ardi, miato, art69, AN Narra (Guest *tapi bukan saya*), Ai namikaze, missingnin68, Anaatha Namikaze, para guest, dan yang udah meminta, mengharap sequel, chapter lanjutan, spoiler, dll. *gomen bila ada yang kurang karena kuota saya habis buat menyisir*

Saya cuma bisa mengucapkan maaf dan mengucapkan terimakasih banyak.

Berminat Riview?


	2. Chapter 2

Speed of Destiny: Rise Up

Naruto © Masahi Kishimoto

Genre: Friendshiep

Inspirasi jelas dari Initial D

Rated : T

Warning : OOC, Gak jelas, semua serba ngawur dan hanya fiktif dan tidak lupa Typo.

Chapter 2

Suasana gedung Auditorium Jurusan Kedokteran Universitas Kedokteran Sunagakure begitu riuh meski ada sang Ketua Hima (Himpunan Mahasiswa) yang sedang berpidato. Rata-rata mahasiswa baru ini menunjukkan wajah suntuk bila mereka tidak bicara satu sama lain. Mereka mungkin sudah jenuh mengikuti proses orientasi dari fakultas yang berlangsung selama lima hari berturut-turut. Sekarang mereka harus mengikuti orientasi dari jurusan yang akan diadakan selama tiga hari berturut-turut. Untungnya ini adalah hari terakhir artinya hanya akan ada sesi-sesi ringan sebagai penutupan.

Dari barisan paling belakang nomor dua rombel tiga ada seorang pemuda bersurai kuning dengan santainya tidur dalam posisi terduduk. Jumlah mahasiswa baru kedokteran Sunagakure ada 150 orang yang datang dari berbagai kalangan dan dibagi menjadi enam rombel yang masing-masing terdiri dari 25 siswa.

"Sssst, woi bangun!" bisik Hidate yang kebetulan satu rombel dengan Naruto. Pemuda berambut panjang itu kemudian menyenggol pinggang Naruto untuk membangunkan teman satu kontrakannya.

"Huaaaaah, ada apa? Apa sudah selesai?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada tanpa dosa, mata blue safire indahnya juga belum sepenuhnya terbuka.

"Selesai apanya! dengerin tuh sekarang ada sesi pengenalan UKM (Unit Kegiatan Mahasiswa) dan ini kita dapet form yang harus diisi." Ujar Hidate sambil menyodorkan form yang harus diisi sesuai minat mahasiswa. Ia heran pada Naruto yang memiliki pembawaan kalem namun ternyata memiliki sifat malas.

"Pakai foto lagi nggak? Foto ukuran 3x4 milikku sudah habis buat mengisi form terus." Keluh Naruto tidak nyambung. Dibandingkan bingung memilih UKM yang akan diikuti Naruto lebih bingung kehabisan foto untuk mengisi formulir.

"Tidak, form itu hanya untuk survei sementara. Kita harus memilih kira-kira berminat pada UKM apa. Untuk info lanjutannya akan disampaikan sebentar lagi, makanya kamu jangan tidur mulu." Kata Hidate sambil membaca pilihan-pilihan UKM yang tersedia sambil memandangi ketua Hima yang mulai menerangkan jenis-jenis UKM yang tersedia di tingkat Fakultas sampai Universitas. Anehnya jika yang dibahas topik ini para mahasiswa baru langsung diam dan mendengarkan layaknya mahasiswa teladan yang sangat menghormati orang berbicara.

Sesi ini berlangsung hampir satu jam penuh. Kini masing-masing mahasiswa telah menentukan pilihannya masing-masing tidak terkecuali Naruto yang sudah mencontreng Klub Memasak bahkan ia langsung mencatat CP Klub itu di handphonenya untuk bertanya lebih jauh.

"Yosh, kau ikut apa Naruto?"

Naruto nyengir pada Hidate sambil menunjukkan isi form miliknya menunjuk Klub Memasak yang ia contreng. Butuh waktu beberapa lama bagi mata Hidate untuk mencerna apa yang dicontreng oleh si pirang.

"Klub Memasak kau serius?" Hidate tidak percaya minat pemuda dihadapannya ini adalah yang berhubungan masak memasak.

Naruto garuk-garuk kepala melihat ekspresi terperangah Hidate. "Sebenarnya aku ingin ikut Klub Otomotif tapi pasti akan banyak menyita waktu nanti kapan aku belajarnya. Kukira klub memasak sama mengasikannya dengan klub otomotif." Tutur Naruto yang justru semakin membuat tidak percaya Hidate.

Teman satu kontrakannya itu kini tersenyum getir pada Naruto.

"Oh jadi menurutmu begitu. Kalau aku jelas berminat pada klub otomotif syukur-syukur bisa bertemu dengan orang yang memiliki hobi sama. Kau tahu akhir-akhir ini aku sedang tergila-gila dengan yang namanya balap mobil." Kata Hidate berapi-api penuh dengan semangat jika membicarakan hobinya. Dunia balap malam yang menantang sangat keren apabila bisa dilakukan oleh seorang laki-laki.

"Wow hobi yang hebat dan menantang." Timpal Naruto yang berbalik mengatakan dengan nada getir tanpa semangat. Ia tidak mengira Hidate suka balapan mobil juga. Sekali lagi Naruto harus merutuki nasibnya memiliki teman yang hobi balapan mobil. Bukannya apa-apa tapi ia hanya takut terpengaruh sehingga mempengaruhi studynya. Naruto harus belajar mengendalikan diri lagi untuk tidak terjun di Sunagakure.

"Yeah memang keren, kau tahu ternyata Sora juga suka juga bahkan dia tahun kemarin sudah mencoba ikut kompetisi walaupun gagal ditahap awal." Dari Intonasi bicaranya Naruto jelas bisa menyimpulkan orang semacam Hidate sedang lagi on-firenya untuk melakukan balapan. Mereka selalu terlihat antusias jika yang dibahas seputar mobil.

"Wah hebat juga anak itu. Di Konoha beberapa tahun belakangan juga sedang demam balap mobil. Aku juga tahu beberapa klub elit disana tapi aku tidak ikut." Kata Naruto santai sambil membuka kotak snack yang sedari tadi belum ia sentuh.

"Tidak perlu kau beritahupun aku sudah tahu. Pembawaanmu itu sudah tertempel jelas di wajahmu." Ejek Hidate dengan nada meremehkan. Semakin banyak saja yang tertipu dengan sifat Naruto yang sekarang termasuk Hidate yang menarik kesimpulan Naruto adalah pemuda tenang dengan pembawaan ceria yang memiliki attitude cukup baik. Kadang bengal namun tidak urakan.

"Huh benarkah begitu?" Tanya Naruto tidak yakin.

Seringaian jahil dengan cepat terpampang dihadapan wajah Naruto yang lempeng di depan mata Hidate.

"Mudah saja! Mana mungkin manusia seperti dirimu mau bersentuhan dengan dunia balap. Wajah anak mami sepertimu tidak mungkin bertindak yang tidak-tidak. Baru sehari sampai di Suna kau sudah di telephone orang tuamu sebanyak lima kali. Setiap pagi dihubungi terus oleh orang tuamu, pola makanmu juga teratur, kamarmu selalu tertata rapi, kadang bicaramu itu terlalu sopan Naruto." Pemuda yang jadi objek pembicaraan Hidate cengoh ternyata teman satu kontrakannya itu memperhatikan dirinya sedetail itu. Apakah benar dia sebaik itu? Tentu saja tidak bila mereka mengenal Naruto lebih dalam lagi.

"Yah orang tuaku memang protective mengingat aku anak tunggal." Jawab Naruto ala kadarnya tanpa menyangkal maupun meluruskan opini Hidate tentang dirinya. Putra Namikaze mengembangkan senyum miris jika memikirkan opini Hidate yang bisa saja mewakili opini publik tentang karakter dirinya. Aslinya ia tidak terima dicap anak mami tapi ya sudahlah apa mau dikata.

"_Tidak apalah dicap anak mami atau apalah yang penting aku tidak kepleset balapan disini. Cukup dikonoha saja!" _Batin Naruto bertekad untuk tidak bermain-main di Sunagakure. Fokusnya disini adalah untuk belajar itu saja.

.

.

.

Masa kuliah semester awal untuk Naruto berjalan cukup lancar terbukti untuk UTS pertamanya nilainya hampir semuanya di atas rata-rata. Para dosenpun mengakui Naruto adalah mahasiswa yang tekun, si putra Namikaze itu tidak segan untuk bertanya langsung bila ia tidak tahu. Semua catatan baik itu menempel lekat pada sosok mahasiswa satu ini. Sudah tampan, pintar, sopan, mudah bergaul, siapa yang tidak suka dengannya.

"Tenyata aku gak bodoh-bodoh amet kalau mau belajar." Komentarnya sambil melihat nilai UTS miliknya yang mendapat Sembilan puluh lima. Tidak mau berlama-lama kertas itu kemudian dimasukannya dalam tas miliknya untuk dikemas.

Hari ini adalah hari jum'at dan hari ini jatahnya untuk pulang sama seperti minggu-minggu yang lalu. Jika jalanan cukup lancar ia bisa mencapai Konoha dalam waktu tiga jam saja. Kini semua barang yang tidak terlalu banyak sudah siap untuk dibawa pulang.

"Hidate, Sora aku pulang sekarang ya, mumpung masih jam satu." Kata Naruto pada keduanya yang tengah duduk di ruang tamu. Mereka tidak pulang ke rumah karena akan ada acara di Ground Suna entah urusan apa karena ia tidak begitu tahu.

"Hmm, yah hati-hati dijalan." Ujar Sora sekenanya sambil nonton tv.

"Jangan lupa oleh-olehnya." Celetuk Sora asal yang dibalas dengan juluran lidah dari si bocah pirang yang kemudian menutup pintu.

.

.

.

**Sabtu malam, KDS 20.22**

Malam belum begitu larut saat detik-detik menegangkan menuju perhitungan mundur sebelum balapan. Semua mata menatap intens tiga mobil yang bersiap melakukan pertandingan. Sebuah Toyota Altis berwarna coklat caramel, mustang gt-500 berwarna perak-hitam, dan ford focus berwarna merah-orange mengkilap.

"Mereka menantang orang yang salah." Kata Sasuke pada Kakashi yang masih anteng memasang wajah teramat serius membaca buku icha-icha paradise versi terbaru tanpa mempedulikan keadaan sekitar yang sedang panas.

Malam ini akan diadakan sebuah pertandingan yang sangat penting untuk menentukan nasib wilayah Sunagakure, Takigakure dan Kumogakure yang menjadi calon wilayah baru untuk kualifikasi. Jika selama ini kompetisi memakai tiga wilayah maka tahun ini akan menjadi empat wilayah. Hal ini bisa terjadi karena belakangan dunia balap malam semakin berkembang terbukti dengan munculnya klub-klub baru yang potensial.

"Maklum masih anak baru, masih ingin selalu jadi pusat perhatian. Mudah terpancing emosi pada masalah sepele, masih hobi menyelesaikan semua masalah dengan balapan." Ujar Kakashi tanpa mempedulikan suasana sekitar start yang dipenuhi anak buah dari klub yang berasal dari Takigakure dan Kumogakure.

"Klub-klub ini masih sangat hijau, baru dua bulan dibentuk sudah sok banget. Kali ini aku sangat berharap sepupu Naruto itu memberi pelajaran yang pantas untuk anak baru seperti mereka yang tidak tahu sopan santun." Ucap Sasuke antusias ketika membayangkan Menma akan memberi pelajaran pada kedua ketua klub yang secara bodohnya tidak tahu siapa yang diajak balapan.

Jujur ia kesal ketika mereka mengata-ngatai Naruto dan Menma seenaknya sendiri gara-gara salah parkir. Mereka masih saja mengumpat kasar padahal keduanya sudah minta maaf. Yang lebih menyakitkan lagi ketika orang Kumo itu berkata, "Kakashi-san apakah boleh saya mengajak mereka pemanasan sebagai pelampiasan rasa kesalku?" Sombong sekali mereka. Tidak perlu menunggu jawaban Kakashi tentu Menma langsung setuju.

"Yeah walaupun mereka beralibi untuk pemanasan tapi orang dari Kumogakure itu seolah ingin memberi sinyal bahwa orang Kumo tidak kalah dengan orang Konoha. Lucunya lagi ketua dari wilayah Takigakure ikut-ikutan. Ini hanya masalah salah parkir bagaimana nanti mereka menghadapi masalah lain." Kata Kakashi tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari buku mesum yang ia baca. Baginya lebih nikmat membaca buku kecil itu dibandingkan mengurusi masalah panas-panasan antar klub toh sudah ada Sasori yang memback-up jalanannya pertandingan yang katanya _'pemanasan'. _Hanya satu yang membuat Kakashi heran yaitu perwakilan Sunagakure yang belum juga datang.

"Oh ya dimana Gaara, jangan katakan itu anak tidur lagi. Apa belum ada konfirmasi dari perwakilan Suna?" Tanya Kakashi pada Sasuke yang sedang membuka handphone miliknya. Mungkin akan jadi banyak pertanyaan untuk Gaara dan Sasori yang berasal dari Sunagakure, tapi mengapa mereka tidak mengembangkan daerah mereka? Bukankah klub mereka masuk kategori klub elit. Jawabannya simpel mengikuti orang tua dan mereka sudah lama tinggal di Konoha.

"Anak itu tidak usah ditanya sedang lomba tidur dengan Shikamaru." Jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

.

.

"Awas saja jika mobil Kaa-san kenapa-kenapa! Ada satu saja goresan lihat saja kuusir kau dari kamarku!" Ancam Naruto pada sepupunya yang seenaknya sendiri menyetujui tantangan orang Kumo.

"Iya adik kecil. Udah ceramahnya panas kupingku. Sana segera minggir, balapannya mau dimulai nih." Timpal Menma asal, telinganya sudah bosan mendengar ocehan sang sepupu yang cerewetnya melebihi ibu-ibu. Takut Naruto mengomel lagi ia segera menutup kaca mobil dari bibinya dengan cepat dan membiarkan sang sepupu mengomel tidak jelas.

"Arrrrghhhhh, kau makin menyebalkan saja!" Amuk Naruto tidak terima dengan perlakuan sepupunya untung saja ada Sai dan Itachi yang kemudian menangkap tubuh si pemuda pirang agar tidak menggedor-gedor kaca mobil yang akan dikendarai Menma.

"Sudahlah Naruto jangan ribut lagi biarkan anak itu bermain-bermain sebentar." Ujar Itachi kalem untuk meredam amarah si pemuda pirang. Begitu tenang Naruto langsung membuang muka saat mobil ibunya sudah melesat saat start dimulai.

Ia kemudian memilih untuk duduk bersama Kakashi yang makin anteng ketika membaca dalam hening. Tidak berapa lama kemudian datang mobil baru. Sebuah Nissan Skyline R33 GT-R berwarna putih berplat Sunagakure tanpa modif tambahan pada bodynya. Semua pusat perhatian tertuju pada pemilik mobil berplat Suna tidak terkecuali Naruto yang rasanya familiar dengan mobil dan plat nomor ini.

"Mamfus mobil ini milik dosenku!" Pekik Naruto shock ketika akhirnya ia dapat mengingat siapa pemiliknya. Wajahnya langsung pucat begitu wanita cantik yang parasnya bisa dikatakan di atas rata-rata muncul. Rambut dark blue panjang dengan dikuncir tinggi, walau hanya menggunakan baju bermodel balon berwarna putih dan celana jeans hitam tetap menunjukkan tubuhnya yang sexi bak model kelas wahid.

Mata Kakashi bahkan tidak berkedip melihat sosok bidadari ini. Sungguh keajaiban hingga Kakashi bisa melupakan bukunya sejenak. "Apa kau mengenalnya Naruto?"

"Hu'um. Dia dosenku tahu." Ujar Naruto gugup ketika dosennya itu mendekat. Sekarang hanya satu harapannya si bu dosen ini lupa akan wajahnya dan namanya. Bisa habis imagenya sebagai anak rajin dimata para dosen.

Kazahana Koyuki adalah dosen muda primadona di Fakultas Kesehatan Sunagakure karena parasnya yang cantik. Dia juga pembimbing klub otomotif yang diikuti oleh Sora dan Hidate. Naruto sungguh tidak menyangka ternyata dosennya ini yang akan maju, hebatnya ia datang sendirian .

Wanita itu mendekat pada Kakashi yang langsung berubah ke sikap wibawanya.

"Apa kau Hatake Kakashi?" Tanya wanita itu kemudian melirik Naruto yang ada di samping Kakashi bersama Sasuke yang tetap pasang wajah stoic. Naruto tersenyum kecil pada sang dosen untuk menyalaminya. Pastilah Koyuki sudah mengenalinya terbukti dengan ia kemudian menatap Naruto cukup lama seolah bertanya kenapa kau disini.

"Ya, pastilah wanita cantik dihadapanku ini adalah Kazahana Koyuki ketua klub Scorpio dari Suna. Kenapa anda datang sendiri?" Puji Kakashi untuk berbasa-basi tanpa mengurangi wibawanya sebagai ketua Night yang disegani.

Wanita ini menyunggingkan senyum memikatnya."Cukup aku saja, aku memang melarang mereka datang. Kulihat ada mahasiswa Favoriteku di sini, aku tidak menyangka seorang Namikaze Naruto ada di tempat ini." Tentu saja Koyuki hafal dengan Naruto karena jelas pemuda ini memiliki penampilan yang mudah dikenali siapapun. Rambut pirang berantakan agak panjang dengan mata blue safire yang memikat, terlebih lagi ia meraih nilai tertinggi dalam ulangan tengah semester dalam mata kuliah yang diampu Koyuki.

Sasuke reflek menyenggol Naruto yang tampak kikuk bertemu dosennya.

"He he he iya." Jawab Naruto sekenanya.

"Perwakilan dari Takigakure dan Kumogakure sedang melakukan pemanasan dengan melawan sepupu Naruto. Sebaiknya anda istirahat terlebih dahulu sebelum menjajal daerah ini." Ujar Kakashi dengan sopan pada Koyuki. Wanita ini mengangguk kemudian mengikuti arahan Kakashi didampingi Sasuke dan Naruto untuk menunjukkan tempat yang telah disiapkan.

.

.

.

Menma tertawa rendah saat mobil di depannya sedikit terpelanting dan kehilangan kendali saat mencoba melakukan Feint Drift yang memiliki tingkat kesulitan medium. Feint Drift akan menghasilkan efek pendulum, hal ini dilakukan dengan membawa mobil kearah berlawanan dari tikungan kemudian secara tiba-tiba balik ke arah tikungan. Jika sempurna dilakukan maka bagian belakang mobil akan mengeslide seperti terbuang dan menghasilkan efek pendulum.

"Sumpah ini lucu banget, penyok tuh mobil nyerempet pembatas jalan." Menma tak kuasa menahan tawanya saat para amatiran itu sok bergaya di depannya. Menma pikir seiring bertambahnya jumlah maka akan semakin banyak muncul saingan berat namun sejauh ini ia belum menemukan rival baru yang menarik, mungkin belum. Dimatanya mereka hanya amatiran yang hanya ingin ikut-ikutan.

Baginya balapan mobil bukan sekedar adu mengadu kecepatan di jalan. Harus ada sisi lain yang terselip yaitu drifting yang akan menambah warna tersendiri dalam balapan. Baginya balap malam yang menarik bila memiliki teknik sekelas rally dan tidak hanya sekedar memacu mobil.

Menma sedari tadi hanya mengekor dibelakang keduanya yang asik salip menyalip sendiri tanpa mempedulikan dirinya. Hampir separuh pertandingan pemuda ini begitu menikmati aksi dua orang di depannya. Sesekali ia menyeringai kemudian tersenyum lalu tertawa tidak jelas seperti orang gila. Ia sangat santai menanggapi dua orang di depan.

Setelah dirasa cukup bermain-main kemudian ia mulai focus untuk menyalip keduanya. Ia hanya perlu menunggu disaat mereka kehilangan kecepatan. Senyumnya berkembang di saat melihat tikungan yang cukup lebar di depan. Ia segera menaikkan kecepatnnya kemudian menempel tepat dibelakang. Kali ini Menma tidak akan menyalip saat tikungan melainkan selepas tikungan.

Dari yang ia amati saat melakukan hand brake selalu begitu drop kecepatannya turun. Disaat itulah dia akan menyalip langsung keduanya. Sensasi yang ditimbulkan begitu menyenangkan saat adrenalin terpacu oleh kecepatan. Dadanya seolah berdesir nyeri saat kecepatan itu datang naman anehnya sensasi inilah yang paling membuatnya senang dan ketagihan.

Dari arah samping Menma memanfaatkan kesalahan mereka yaitu di titik yang membuat mereka lambat. Tidak segan ia segera menaikkan gigi selepas tikungan kemudian menekan gas dalam-dalam kemudian meluncur di samping mereka dengan menyisakkan jarak yang cukup lebar. Mudah bagi Menma yang sudah ahli untuk bisa mengalahkan mereka.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa, berhasil." Teriak Menma ababil seperti tidak pernah menang saja. Sekali lagi tidak usah mempertanyakan kewarasan pemuda satu ini karena ia kadang bisa jadi sosok idiot perusak suasana orang lain.

.

.

Sesuai dugaan mobil yang akan pertama datang adalah mobil yang dikendarai oleh Menma. Dengan wajah bangga ia turun dari mobil milik ibu Naruto yang mereka pinjam. Menma dan Naruto memang tidak memakai mobil masing-masing, mobil Naruto sedang di service dan mobil Menma memang sengaja ditinggal. Ia ada di Konoha dalam rangka menjadi perwakilan akatsuki sebagai saksi pertandingan tiga wilayah yang akan jadi calon wilayah baru. Kebetulan Konoha diberi kehormatan panitia untuk diadakan di sana.

"Yo, menang lagi. Nih aku balikin kuncinya, tenang saja tanpa lecet sedikitpun alias utuh." Kata Menma begitu bertemu dengan sepupunya yang malah nongkrong dengan wanita cantik. Dengan sikap seenaknya ia kemudian duduk disamping Naruto yang sudah menatapnya kesal.

"Kenapa melotot begitu? Eh Kakak cantik itu siapa kenalin dong kau kan sudah punya Hinata." Celetuk Menma sekenanya. Benar-benar kurang sopan sikap anak satu ini bila melepas predikatnya sebagai pemuda stoic wakil akatsuki.

Di sini pemuda pirang ini sudah mendidih dengan sikap selengekan sepupunya.

"Dia Kazahana Koyuki wakil dari Sunagakure yang akan bertanding melawan orang-orang yang kau lawan tadi. Nona Koyuki perkenalkan pemuda idiot ini bernama Menma wakil Akatsuki." Sontak Menma menyipit tajam pada Sasuke yang baru saja berbicara. Sengatan listrik seolah sudah tercipta bila keduanya saling menatap tajam. Sudah bukan rahasia umum bila pertemanan Menma-Sasuke dan Gaara selalu ada sensitivitas tersendiri untuk masing-masing individu terutama kalau soal bersilat lidah. Ck, dipastikan seru untuk didengar.

"Apa kau pantat ayam ikut-ikutan!" Bentak Sasuke tidak terima. Kalau sudah begini pasti akan ada perdebatan yang panjang.

Untung saja Kakashi segera datang untuk memberi informasi pada Koyuki mengenai pertandingan ini. Naruto mau tidak mau turut mengawal dosennya dalam perundingan sebelum pertandingan. Ada sedikit masalah, ketentuan kali ini boleh dinavigasi oleh partner mengingat ini adalah jalanan tidak familiar bagi mereka. Masalahnya perwakilan dari Suna hanya datang sendiri, tentu akan ada ketimpangan bila dilakukan pertandingan. Bila mengajak pihak luar maka akan jadi tidak adil karena melibatkan klub balap luar, situasi tidak menguntungkan bagi pihak Sunagakure kali ini.

"Maaf, bila boleh aku usul apa aku boleh menjadi navigator Koyuki-san untuk mengimbangi para wakil dari Kumogakure dan Takigakure yang berpatner. Kebetulan aku juga mahasiswa di Suna maka aku memenuhi syarat. Aku juga tidak terikat klub balap manapun." Usul Naruto untuk memberi jalan keluar. Ia tidak begitu saja lepas tangan, setelah berbincang-bincang cukup lama tadi ia tahu klub Scorpio masih sangatlah baru maka mereka belum begitu paham tentang seluk beluk klub balap.

"Ide bagus Naruto, tentu saja boleh karena otomatis kau berdomisili di Suna walau sementara. Koyuki-san bukan orang Suna tapi bisa mewakili dan artinya kau bisa. Apa kalian setuju?" Tanya Kakashi pada para perwakilan Kumogakure dan Takigakure.

"Baiklah kurasa tidak apa-apa. Aku setuju." Jawab Samui yang diikuti para anak buahnya.

"Aku juga setuju, tidak akan jadi masalah." Timpal Fu dari Takigakure.

Keresahan Koyuki untuk sesaat hilang namun kemudian muncul lagi saat memandang Naruto. Ia merasa ragu bila Naruto bisa membantu.

"Naruto apa kau yakin bisa?" Tanya wanita ini tidak yakin. Sudut bibir beberapa orang disana sontak bergetar menahan tawa ketika Naruto diremehkan.

Kakashi tersenyum simpul pada Koyuki. "Tenang saja, kau akan banyak dibantu olehnya."

Bersambung

Thank to

My, Nuruchan19, ujhethejamers, Miako-ichika, abi. putraramadhan, Uchiha ren, Hn, and96, , rifaiuzukaki1, Dettol Anti Septik, Akira no Rinnegan, roket. Majid, shirayuki-su, missingnin68, Guest, Uchiha ren, mitsuka sakurai, WaOnePWG, TheBrownEyes'129, Ken D Uzumaki, Naozumi-kun, , art69, Shizura-Chan, fazrulz21, Nagasaki, Guest, koga-san, Guest, elfarizy, Natsuyakiko32 ,CindyAra, Newbie Kepo, lavender bhity-chan, koyuki hime 900, hanazawa kay, Guest, uzu, Guest, dikdik717, Anto shinobimissningnin, GazzelE VR, Kyuubi TheDemonFox, Sai Akuto, , thias , huddexxx69, fajar jabrik, Naru sayang Kaa-san, Dee chan – tik dan yang sudah baca dll.

Seputar chapter 2

Gomen kalau terlambat *ditimpuk bantal* karena beberapa kepentingan. Untuk Twin Sword seminggu lagi. Fic ini adalah sequel dari speed of destiny. Saya hanya mau minta maaf bila ada bagian aneh dan kurang pas soal balapan . Terimakasih atas kritik dan saran yang diberikan atas fic ini. Akhir kata kurang lebihnya mohon maaf bila ada kalimat yang kurang berkenan. Kritik dan saran sangat diharapkan.

Terimakasih

Berminat Riview?


	3. Chapter 3

Speed of Destiny: Rise Up

Naruto © Masahi Kishimoto

Genre: Friendshiep

Inspirasi jelas dari Initial D

Rated : T

Warning : OOC, Gak jelas, semua serba ngawur dan hanya fiktif dan tidak lupa Typo.

Chapter 3

Keresahan Koyuki untuk sesaat hilang namun kemudian muncul lagi saat memandang Naruto. Ia merasa ragu bila Naruto bisa membantu.

"Naruto apa kau yakin bisa?" Tanya wanita ini tidak yakin. Sudut bibir beberapa orang disana sontak bergetar menahan tawa ketika Naruto diremehkan.

Kakashi tersenyum simpul pada Koyuki. "Tenang saja, kau akan banyak dibantu olehnya."

.

.

.

Hitungan mundur sudah hampir dimulai pertanda pertandingan akan dimulai. Sekali lagi Koyuki melirik Naruto yang terlihat begitu tenang atau bisa dibilang kelewat tenang karena pemuda satu ini masih asik sms-an entah dengan siapa.

Setelah melakukan uji coba jalanan Koyuki sangat was-was karena wilayah KDS jalanannya memiliki tikungan yang tajam dan berbahaya.

"Sebaiknya Koyuki-sensei fokus saja pada start saat ini, jangan memandangiku terus." Tegur Naruto yang sadar sedari tadi menjadi bahan lirikan dosennya.

Koyuki langsung membuang muka saat mahasiswa favoritenya ini menegurnya.

"Sebaiknya kau juga bisa menjadi navigator yang baik untukku karena kulihat sedari tadi kau terus saja bermain handphone. Jika saja ini jam kuliahku dan kau bersikap seperti ini aku tidak segan-segan mengusirmu keluar." Ancam wanita muda itu pada mahasiswanya yang justru mengeluarkan senyum menawan kemudian tertawa rendah.

"Jangan begitu dong bu, baiklah handphoneku akan kusimpan selama pertandingan." Ujar Naruto kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sasori yang memegang bendera start.

Posisi mobil mereka berada di barisan dua di belakang mobil perwakilan Takigakure.

"Sensei percaya padaku kan?" Tanya Naruto pada Koyuki yang fokus dibalik kemudinya.

"Mau tidak mau aku harus percaya padamu Naruto. Tidak ada pilihan lain." Jawab Koyuki tanpa melirik Naruto karena gadis cantik ini tidak mau memulai start dengan tidak baik.

Hitungan mundurpun dimulai. Koyuki dengan kesiagaan tinggi ia langsung menekan gas dalam-dalam saat memulai start. Sejalan dengan pertandingan yang telah dimulai, tak ayal semua peserta berkonsentrasi pada jalannya pertandingan tidak terkecuali Naruto yang mengamati gerakan mobil di depan dalam diam.

Whussssssh

Rumput-rumput liar di tepi jalan bergoyang ketika mobil-mobil ini melesat dalam kecepatan tinggi. Untuk beberapa saat Naruto hanya terdiam ketika wanita cantik disampingnya itu menampakkan kelihaian dalam beradu kecepatan mobil. Wajah cantik dosennya itu tidak sama sekali menunjukkan kegentaran ketika mobil mustang GT-500 milik perwakilan Kumogakure sudah mengapitnya ketika memasuki tikungan.

Seulas senyum kemudian terpampang diwajah Koyuki untuk mengiringi aksinya dalam melakukan _weight transfer_. Tangan mulusnya dengan tegas menarik rem tangan untuk melakukan sedikit pengereman untuk mengurangi kecepatan serta menjaga stabilitas mobil. Ia terlihat cukup ahli mengendalikan stir hingga mobilnya bisa melaju lebih cepat ketika akan disalip.

"Lihat saya cukup kompeten bukan?" Tanya Koyuki yang sekaligus memberikan pernyataan formal pada Naruto yang bermimik tenang khas milik si mahasiswa rajin saat di perkuliahan. Koyuki sampai sekarang masih belum mengerti kenapa mahasiswa favoritenya bisa terdampar di tempat macam ini. Ia mengesampingkan dulu rasa herannya untuk nanti, sekarang ia harus focus dulu dengan apa yang ada di depannya.

Alis Naruto bertaut sebelah pertanda ia memberikan reaksi pada seniornya.

" Ahh…eksekusi _weight transfernya_ tidak buruk." Wanita berambut dark blue panjang itu sedikit menggeram marah saat mahasiswanya itu hanya berkomentar pendek tanpa memuji. Wajah Naruto masih saja lempeng seperti jalan tol ketika Koyuki bisa lolos lagi dari aksi penyalipan mobil di belakang.

"Di depan ada tikungan cukup tajam dengan jalanan sedikit menukik di ujung tikungan. Kurangi kecepatan lalu lakukan pengereman, tolong kurangi gigi kemudian lakukan pulse untuk overpower." Pinta Naruto dengan nada halus pada Koyuki yang masih konsentrasi memperpendek jarak dengan mobil depan.

Perwakilan Takigakure sangat disiplin dalam menjaga posisi dan membuat jarak sehingga membuat Koyuki sulit mendekat. Naruto dengan sabar memberi arahan positive yang sangat bisa diterima baik oleh wanita perwakilan Suna itu.

Tidak ada catatan khusus dari Naruto mengenai perwakilan dari Takigakure dan Kumogakure karena menurutnya cara balapan mereka masuk dalam kategori biasa. Sejauh ini ia belum merasakan adanya tekanan yang berarti dalam menghadapi mereka. Ia tampak sangat menikmati posisinya yang memberi arahan-arahan pada partner sementaranya itu.

Bila dibandingkan saat melawan Menma atau yang lain seperti Sasuke ataupun Gaara _pressure _yang ia rasakan sungguh sangat berbeda. Tidak mungkin ia akan bisa sesantai ini bila orang sejenis Menma yang tidak usah ditanya akan kecakapannya.

"Di depan ada tikungan yang lebar kurasa anda harus berhati-hati karena ada kemungkinan mobil di belakang ingin menyalip. Sebelum disalip lebih baik kita dahulu yang menyalip mobil depan. Dari segi jarak dan moment jelas kita memiliki keuntungan." Tutur Naruto sambil melirik spion mobil milik Koyuki yang memantulkan sorot lampu mobil belakang.

"Baiklah, aku akan berusaha menyalipnya. Terimakasih atas arahannya, kau sangat membantu." Tutur wanita itu tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari jalanan.

Naruto mengangguk kemudian tersenyum tipis.

"Kalau ibu menang, saya dapat nilai A kan untuk mata kuliah yang ibu ampu." Naruto sempat-sempatnya bercanda disaat sang dosen berusaha mempertahankan posisinya. Untungnya Koyuki sedang fokus dengan pertandingan di depan kalau tidak mungkin kepala si pirang ini akan digetok gara-gara berusaha menyogok dosennya sendiri.

Sretttttt

Balapan ini semakin seru bagi Koyuki karena adrenalinnya terus terpacu saat ia hampir saja berhasil menyalip mobil di depannya. Desiran di jantungnya semakin terasa saja saat jarak keduanya sungguh tipis , Koyuki hanya kalah moment sehingga mobil di depannya itu bisa menaikkan kecepatan lebih dahulu darinya.

"Aku akan memberimu nilai A bila nilaimu memang pantas untuk dihargai A. Jangan bangga dulu dengan nilaimu karena bobot nilai UAS adalah 40%." Koyuki baru menjawab Naruto saat memasuki jalanan yang lurus.

Tak ayal Naruto langsung sweatdrop saat Koyuki di moment seperti ini masih bisa mengingatkan Naruto akan ketentuan mendapat nilai.

Putra Minato Namikaze itu kemudian tersenyum getir sebelum memandang mobil depan dengan serius lagi.

"Sebentar lagi kita akan mencapai posisi finish sebaiknya sensei secepatnya mengambil alih posisi pertama kalau tidak kita akan kalah." Tutur Naruto tenang yang langsung mendapat tanggapan cepat dari Koyuki.

"Memangnya sedari tadi aku ini melakukan apa hah? Aku sudah mencoba menyalipnya beberapa kali namun gagal. Rupanya kau tidak memperhatikan!" Koyuki makin dongkol karena ternyata anak didiknya itu tidak menyadari apa yang ia lakukan. Namun rasa jengkelnya itu kemudian berubah saat Naruto menjawab tuduhannya.

"Maaf bukannya saya tidak memperhatikan tapi kukira tadi ibu hanya berusaha memperbaiki jarak. Ahh, mungkin aku yang salah tafsir, wanita memang sukanya ragu-ragu." Ujar Naruto lirih di akhir kalimat.

Lagi-lagi Koyuki gagal dalam menyalip dan hal itu mulai membuat Naruto resah karena jalanan Konoha sebentar lagi akan habis. Ia lirik wanita di sebelahnya yang mulai mengeluarkan keringat pertanda ia sedang mengalami keadaan tertekan. Mobil di depan selalu bisa menghalangi mobil Koyuki sehingga membuat pergerakannya terbatas. Selain berkonsentrasi menyalip wanita ini juga focus mempertahankan posisinya agar tidak di salip mobil belakang.

"Tenanglah sensei, kumohon tetap focus jangan panik. Kita akan mencuri kesempatan di depan. Kita tunggu saat mobil di depan kehilangan kecepatan sesaat. Kita bisa menyalipnya jika kita bisa lebih cepat mengambil kesempatan." Naruto masih berusaha menenangkan wanita disampingnya yang mulai dilanda kepanikan. Ia sangat tahu betul bagaimana cara menenangkan pertandingan ini.

"Caranya?" Tanya Koyuki diliputi rasa kesangsian.

"Bisa Kensei Drift?" Koyuki langsung menggeleng cepat. Secara teori ia tahu tapi secara praktik dia belum bisa menguasai.

Naruto menyeringai penuh kemenangan. "Ayo kita lakukan."

.

.

.

Tangan lembut wanita bersurai dark blue itu seketika lemas tak berdaya begitu ia berhasil melewati garis finish. Sorak-sorai kemenangan yang keras di luar tidak mampu membuatnya tenang seperti seharusnya.

Ia masih tidak percaya, ini semua seperti mimpi. Ia berhasil memenangkan pertandingan . Detak jantung yang begitu cepat masih saja belum mau melambat padahal mobilnya telah ia hentikan. Pertandingan tadi sungguh menegangkan dimana ia melakukan kensei drift dengan sempurna untuk pertama kali.

Dalam memorinya masih terbayang jelas bagaimana mobilnya bisa menyalip mobil di depan dengan mulus dalam waktu yang singkat.

"Sensei tidak apa-apa? Apa sensei sedikit mual?" Tanya Naruto ngaco, jelas-jelas dosennya itu masih shock bisa memenangkan pertandingan ini.

Koyuki menggeleng pelan. "Terimakasih, kau hebat untuk jadi navigator." Jawab Koyuki kuyu. Kepalanya sudah tertelungkup di setir mobil.

Naruto tersenyum. "Ayo kita keluar, kurasa fans-fans anda sudah menunggu." Ujar Naruto namun tidak ditanggapi.

"Eng sensei apa aku boleh keluar?" Tanya Naruto takut-takut. Koyuki langsung mengangkat tanggannya. "Keluarlah dulu nanti aku menyusul."

Naruto memaklumi keadaan wanita ini jadi ia putuskan keluar dari mobil meninggalkan sang dosen yang masih butuh waktu untuk menenangkan diri. Pemuda pirang itu kemudian berjalan ke tempat kawan-kawannya. Disana sudah ada Menma yang menatapnya dengan wajah bosan.

"Bagaimana? Menyenangkan?" Menma kembali ke sikap stoicnya yang selama ini membuat dirinya begitu di puja para gadis.

"Yah lumayan dari pada lihat wajah jelekmu." Ujar Naruto sekenanya pada Menma karena fokusnya langsung tertuju pada gadis lavendernya. Kasihan Menma di kacangin.

"Hinata!" Panggil Naruto berseri-seri meninggalkan Menma yang sudah dongkol di kacangin sepupunya.

"Yang sabar ya Menma-chan semoga kau semakin dekat dengan jodohmu." Sindir Sasuke yang sengaja lewat dengan di depan Menma sambil bermesraan dengan Sakura. Sepupu Naruto itu tak ayal langsung mendelik pada Sasuke namun percuma karena si bungsu Uchiha itu tidak takut dengan tatapannya. Poor you Menma.

"Drrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrttttttttttttt." Tiba-tiba handphone miliknya bergetar. Dengan malas-malas ia mengangkat telephone yang ia ketahui dari Kakashi.

"Iya-iya aku akan segera kesana." Jawabnya datar kemudian menuju ke tempat para ketua. Tanpa harus bertanya ia sudah tahu apa maksudnya di panggil, pastilah ini tentang Suna yang akan menjadi wilayah baru untuk kualifikasi.

.

.

Suasana di akhir semester gasal begitu membuat tegang bagi para mahasiswa yang baru saja menyelesaikan semester pertamanya. Ada yang terlihat begitu sedih dan ada yang terlihat begitu gembira. Namikaze Naruto menjadi salah satu mahasiswa yang bahagia karena IP pertamanya hampir sempurna. Nilai terendahnya adalah AB itupun hanya ada satu mata kuliah.

Ia sungguh senang dengan transkrip nilai miliknya yang baru keluar. Sambil berjalan ia tatap lekat-lekat nilai hasil jerih payahnya.

"Apa kau puas dengan nilaimu Naruto?" Naruto sedikit tersentak ketika tiba-tiba ada seseorang disampingnya. Ia menoleh dengan ekspresi terkejut untuk melihat siapa yang bertanya.

"Cukup puas sensei. Aku tidak menyangka aku bisa padahal di SMA nilaiku payah." Ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum ramah pada salah satu dosennya itu.

Mau tidak mau senyum manis Kazahana Koyuki berkembang untuk mahasiswa favoritenya itu.

"Kau anak yang rajin, kau pantas mendapatkannya. Tapi aku sungguh tidak menyangka kau itu salah satu orang yang bisa mengimbangi Menma. Aku sangat terkejut saat tahu dari Kakashi." Ucap Koyuki untuk pertama kalinya bicara pada Naruto di lingkungan kampus dengan tema out topic dari perkuliahan. Sejak saat itu Naruto tidak pernah lagi bertemu Koyuki di luar perkuliahan. Jika bertemupun dia sama sekali tidak pernah membahas masalah itu yang ada juga membahas laporan praktikum yang beberapa kali ditolak dan harus direvisi ulang.

Naruto garuk-garuk kepala kemudian nyengir pada dosennya.

"Penampilan memang bisa menipu." Komentar Koyuki yang tentunya ia tujukan pada mahasiswanya itu.

"Jangan menilai orang dari covernya sensei." Jawab Naruto dengan tenang.

"Harus. Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau tidak ikut klub otomotif padahal kau bisa jadi bagian dari kami kalau mau." Siapa yang tidak tertarik mendapatkan anggota seperti Naruto, dia potensial dan hebat meski sampai sekarang tidak mengikuti klub.

Lagi-lagi senyum menawan sang Namikaze itu berkembang. "Otak ini pas-pasan sensei kalau tidak belajar bisa-bisa nilaiku jelek. Ikut klub otomotif banyak menyita waktu jadi aku tidak ikut." Jawab Naruto dengan halus dan dengan bercanda. Koyuki sangat memaklumi alasan Naruto dan kini ia semakin kagum pada si pirang ini karena ia bisa memiliki komitmen dalam studinya.

"Baiklah, aku tidak memaksa. Kalau begitu kita akan bertemu di kejuaraan Naruto, aku tahu kau pasti akan ikut juga. Akan kuperlihatkan hasil latihanku." Ucap Koyuki.

Naruto mengangguk. "Pasti, semoga kita bertemu sensei."

.

.

"Ya ampun Naruto, apa kau serius mau pulang sore ini?" tanya seorang lelaki berambut coklat iris mata senada dengan rambutnya. Sora teman satu kontrakan dengan Naruto itu hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala terhadap sifat sahabatnya yang punya home sindrom.

"Sudahlah, kerjaannya Naruto kan memang sabtu-minggu pulang Konoha, pulang kuliah belajar. Bagi Naruto rumah itu adalah refresing!" Cibir pemuda berambut hitam panjang berkuncir yang juga seumuran dengan Naruto.

"Sret!"

"Berisik!" Omel Naruto pada Sora dan Hidate begitu ia selesai mengemas semua barangnya pertanda siap untuk liburan panjang. Naruto sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk pulang dan memperlihatkan hasil nilainya cumloude pada orang tuanya. Sebenarnya masa liburan mereka sudah dimulai seminggu lalu, tapi Naruto dan mahasiswa yang lain masih bertahan di Suna sampai nilai keluar. Jujur ia tidak tahan jika hanya menunggu dirumah. Alasan lain ingin cepat pulang tentunya ia juga sudah tidak sabar bertemu dengan kekasihnya Hinata dan bertemu teman-temannya yang masih getol aja dengan dunia drifting.

Ada satu momen lagi yang ditunggu Naruto yaitu event "Speed Level" tahun ini. Akhirnya setelah tertunda dua tahun dia bisa ikut juga meski statusnya masih sama seperti dua tahun lalu.

"Kalian tidak pulang?" tanya Naruto heran pada kedua teman satu kontrakannya itu. Kedua pemuda itu masih santai dengan duduk dikursi tengah sambil ngemil memandangi tv.

"Tidak, ada acara di ground Suna." Ujar Sora tanpa memandangi Naruto. Di tempat manapun Naruto seperti ditakdirkan bertemu dengan orang-orang penggila drifting. Sora dan Hidate adalah anggota dari klub Scorpio yang anggotanya adalah para mahasiswa Universitas Sunagakure.

"Hah kalian ini, acara apa sih sampai kalian gak pulang!" Celetuk Naruto. Kini tubuhnya sudah ia hempaskan pada kursi sambil menyerobot cemilan Hidate. Naruto tahu Hidate dan Sora adalah maniak layaknya teman-temannya di Konoha tapi selama di Suna jujur ia tidak pernah menyambangi ground Suna yang jadi tempat favorite drifting di Sunagakure. Waktu Naruto habis untuk belajar, hari libur ia lebih memilih pulang ke Konoha daripada mengahabiskan waktu di Suna.

"Yang jelas itu penting bagi perkembangan kami!" Timpal Sora cuek.

Naruto mengunyah cemilannya. "Sepenting apa?"tanyanya polos.

"Hah kujelaskan juga percuma karena kau tidak akan tahu." Cibir Hidate pada Naruto yang tumben tidak pegang buku saat santai. Jelas mereka meragukan Pangeran kampus yang terkenal dengan cap anak baik akan mau mengenal dunia mereka.

"Paling juga soal klub balap lagi!" dengus Naruto kesal karena teman-temannya sama sekali tidak mau menjelaskan.

"Nah itu sudah tahu, nggak usah ngambek gitu. Cuma sesi kumpul penjajakan klub baru dan klub lama pra event!" Sora akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan Naruto begitu melihat sahabatnya ini mulai ngambek.

"Berarti akan ada beberapa klub luar dong!" Ujar Naruto dengan nada tertarik.

"Tentu, namanya aja kumpul penjajakan!" Jawab Hidate asal.

"Berarti ada klub dari Konoha, Usuzhio, Iwagakure dan yang lain. Boleh aku ikut?" Mendengar lontaran kalimat dari Naruto membuat Hidate dan Sora tersedak berbarengan. Hallo apa otak Naruto sedang konslet?

"Kau serius?" Tanya Sora tidak percaya memandang Naruto.

Mata Naruto menyorotkan kebingungan. "Kenapa, tidak boleh ya?" Tanyanya dengan nada yang berubah sedih.

"Bukan begitu,boleh saja sih. Ya sudah nanti malam kau ikut kami." Hidate masih tidak percaya Naruto akan ikut bersama mereka. "Apa reaksinya teman-temannya lihat Pangeran kampus di Ground Suna?" Hidate masih membayangkan seorang Naruto keluar malam di tempat drifting. Ini kejadian langka tentunya.

Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari kedua rekannya lalu membuka handfonenya untuk mengirim pesan pada orang tuanya. "Awas saja kalian nanti, kenapa tidak ada yang bilang akan ada event di Suna." Pikir Naruto kesal pada teman-temannya. Pemuda pirang ini merasa diabaikan.

.

.

Suasana akhir bulan Desember memang jadi suasana yang selalu dingin. Naruto baru saja memarkirkan mobil Corolla Axio berwarna biru laut tepat dibelakang mobil Sora dan Hidate. Karena cuaca cukup dingin ia mengenakan jaket putih miliknya. Ia segera turun dari mobil, disana ia melihat pemandangan khas dari perkumpulan klub mobil. Padahal baru dua minggu ia tidak bertemu kawan-kawannya namun itu seperti waktu yang lama baginya.

Naruto sedikit mengangkat alis karena melihat pandangan heran dari beberapa wajah familiar namun tidak dikenalnya. Jelas beberapa mahasiswa Sunagakure terkejut untuk pertama kalinya melihat Namikaze Naruto si anak baik disana.

"Naruto-kun?" Sapa seorang gadis dengan rambut coklat madu. Wajahnya oval dengan kulit putih disertai bibirnya merah marun serta tubuhnya yang langsing menjadi daya tarik sendiri untuk gadis ini. Tapi jangan salah meski cantik ia juga terkenal akan ketomboinnya karena ia salah satu anggota Scorpio. Benar-benar mengingatkannya dengan Sakura dan kawan-kawan.

Naruto tersenyum ramah untuk membalas sapaan itu. "Matsuri, aku tidak menyangka kau disini?"

"Justru aku yang tidak menyangka kau disini, Naruto-kun." Ujarnya lembut.

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Aku juga punya urusan, he he he."

"Masa sih?" Tanya Matsuri centil. Kalau berhadapan dengan Naruto yang sekarang memang jarang ada wanita yang tahan imannya untuk tidak menggoda pemuda tampan satu ini.

Hidate merangkul Naruto. "Dia sudah punya urusan sendiri, memangnya kalian para wanita punya niatan tambahan untuk cuci mata!" Tuding Hidate pada Matsuri sambil tersenyum mengejek.

"Huh bilang saja iri selain mereka tampan mereka juga hebat tau, tidak sepertimu!" Kata Matsuri diakhiri juluran lidah seperti anak kecil.

"Hah teruslah bermimpi Menma mau menyapamu, girls!" Sora sudah ikut-ikutan saja mengejek obsesi para gadis. Sora memang akhir-akhir ini jadi enek jika mendengar pembicaraan terus-terusan anak perempuan di klubnya yang tidak henti-hentinya membicarakan cowok-cowok tampan dan berbakat dari klub lain.

"Cih kaya Hinata mau menyapamu saja!" balas Matsuri kesal.

Kalau yang ini Naruto jelas langsung bereaksi mendengar nama kekasihnya disebut-sebut. "Siapa, Hinata?" tanya Naruto memastikan.

Matsuri menyeringai seraya menepuk Naruto. "Itu idolanya Sora, dari klub Black Roses." Mata blue safir Naruto langsung menatap Sora yang wajahnya sudah merah padam.

"Huh, daripada kau apaan tuh Menma, Menma, Menma mulu!" ketus Sora. Nah untuk yang satu ini jelas sukses ingin membuat Naruto tertawa sejadi-jadinya. Ia tidak menyangka ada yang berminat pada makhluk saklek macam dia.

Naruto menutup mulutnya dengan salah tangannya untuk menahan tawa. "Beneran kamu ngefans sama Menma?" tanyanya sambil menahan tawa. Ketiga pasang mata menatap Naruto horror kelakuan pemuda bersuari pirang yang tahu-tahu tertawa sendiri.

"Ada yang lucu?" Matsuri merasa terhina dengan kelakuan Naruto. Paras cantiknya sudah diubahnya menjadi tampilan marah. Melihat reaksi Matsuri yang tidak enak dia langsung minta maaf.

"Gomen, gomen aku tidak bermaksud."Ujarnya sebelum Matsuri tambah marah. Kalau situasi begini tiba-tiba saja otaknya ada niatan jahil untuk kejutan sang sepupu. Ia membuka dompetnya dan mengambil foto simpanan yang ekslusif jadi simpanan miliknya selama dua tahun ini.

"Matsuri, aku punya sesuatu untukmu!" Tangan Naruto sudah membawa lembaran foto yukuran 4x6 yang masih utuh belum terpotong lalu diberikannya pada Matsuri.

Reflek mereka bertiga melihat foto gadis manis berpakaian jadul dengan rambut dikepang dua di dalam setiap lembaran. "Tolong nanti kalau bertemu Menma kau minta tanda tangan ya difoto itu!" Ujarnya penuh misteri.

"Tapi ini foto siapa?" Hidate masih tidak mengerti apa maksud Naruto.

"Sudah nanti juga tahu!" Naruto kembali menunjukkan senyumnya yang mencurigakan.

Hidate, Sora, Matsuri hanya mengangguk saja meskipun tidak tahu arti kelakuan Naruto.

"Kami mau kesana, mau ikut?" Tawar Hidate pada Naruto sambil menunjuk gerombolan klub Scorpio yang ada di ujung barat.

"Ngg ,tidak!" Perhatian Naruto sudah tertuju pada gerombolan wajah-wajah familiar yang ia lihat di ujung selatan. "Tenang saja, aku tidak akan hilang!" tambah Naruto ketus melihat ekspresi khawatir terpampang di wajah mereka.

Begitu Sora, Matsuri dan Hidate pergi, Naruto segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju kerumunan teman-temannya. Hinata menjadi orang pertama yang mengetahui kehadiran sang blonde.

"Naruto-kun!" senyum manis Hinata langsung mengembang begitu melihat kekasih hatinya datang dihadapannya.

"Sesuai janji, aku datang Hinata-chan!"Naruto langsung mengelus-elus poni Hinata begitu disampingnya.

"Ya ampun baru datang, udah bermesraan. Gak tahu apa kakakmu itu jomblo." Celetuk suara yang amat dikenal Naruto. Menma sepupunya yang amat jahil yang ajaibnya dia sekarang pemegang peringkat satu selama dua tahun berturut sudah terduduk manis disamping Sai, Chouji, Shino dan Kiba.

"Apa luh orang nyasar, ngapain juga disini!" Komentar pedas langsung keluar dari mulut Naruto.

"Haduh, kenapa kalau Menma dan Naruto bawaannya ribut mulu." Shikamaru sudah memijit keningnya pertanda pusing. Pertengkaran dua orang ini memang sering jadi warna lain jika berkumpul seperti ini.

"Biarkan saja, toh sama-sama keras kepala!" kata Gaara cuek. Ia tidak peduli dengan pertengkaran dua pemuda itu karena ia tengah asik memainkan game sepakbola versi teranyar dalam Handphonenya.

"Berisik!" Sela Sasuke tajam. Mahasiswa jurusan desain grafis berhasil menyela keributan. Naruto berpaling pada menghadapkan wajahnya pada kekasih Sakura.

"Kenapa kasih infonya telat Teme! Untung aku belum pulang ke Konoha." Ia jelas kesal kawan-kawannya kasih info telat soal hal ini. Untung saja ia tadi sempat ngobrol dengan Sora dan Hidate kalau tidak mungkin sore tadi ia sudah melesat pulang Konoha.

"Maaf kami sibuk koordinasi, Naruto." Suara halus Sakura memberi jawaban untuk sahabatnya ini. Penampilan Sakura yang sekarang sudah jauh beda dengan yang sekarang. Wajahnya makin cantik dengan rambut soft pinknya yang tergerai panjang. Benar-benar layaknya dewi dan Sasuke beruntung mendapatkannya.

Naruto bersedekap kesal. "Hah, bilang saja lupa."

Kiba mendecih pendek. "Sudah jangan ngambek, seperti anak kecil aja! Yang terpenting sekarang kau sudah disini." Naruto masih belum bisa terima alasan mereka terbukti dengan sorotan tajam masih mengarah pada mereka. Sebuah tepukan kecil dari Hinata berhasil mengalihkan perhatianya.

"Maaf Naruto-kun, ta-tapi kami memang akhir-akhir ini sangat sibuk. Ka-kami tidak melupakan Naruto-kun!" cicit Hinata dengan nada gugup untuk menenangkan Naruto. Ajaib jika Hinata yang memberi penjelasan Naruto langsung menurut.

"Ya sudah tak apa!" Senyum charming Naruto mengembang seraya mengandeng mesra Hinata. Saat ini jelas sepasang kekasih ini memanfaatkan momen untuk saling melepas rindu. Sayangnya kemesraan mereka harus dirusak oleh seseorang.

"Ehm!" Potong Sasuke dengan suara batuk yang di buat-buat. "Apa kau mau datang kesini cuma untuk bermesraan?"

Naruto berpaling pada Sasuke dengan pandangan sebal. "Apa sih gak suka lihat orang seneng dikit!"

"Kalau mau pacaran sana di danau, tidak sopan bermesraan ditempat umum!" Ucap Sasuke untuk mengingatkan tujuan mereka disini.

Kekasih Hinata mengerling bosan. "Ya ya ya, badeway mana para senpai ( Kakashi, Sasori, Pein )?" tanya Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan sekaligus mempertanyakan keberadaan beberapa ketua yang sama sekali belum ia lihat batang hidungnya.

"Tuh disana lagi kumpul!" ujar Menma santai sembari memainkan kunci mobilnya. Wajahnya spontan berseri begitu memandangi Naruto.

"Tanding yuk! Lama nih gak duel sama adik kecil kesayanganku!" Ajaknya pada Naruto. Pemuda dengan peringkat satu ini agaknya rindu untuk bertanding dengan orang sekelas Naruto. Selain itu saat ini dia juga sedang dilanda bosan karena sedari tadi menunggu. Mungkin bertanding dengan Naruto bisa cukup membunuh moodnya yang lagi jelek.

Tawaran Menma cukup menarik perhatian Naruto, sejujurnya ini kesempatan juga untuk latihan pemanasan berhubung ia sudah tidak intens lagi melakukan drifting mengingat ia hanya bisa pulang ke Konoha hanya dua hari.

"Adakah yang bisa pinjami mobil lagi?" Tanya Naruto sambil cengar-cengir watados pada teman-temannya. Sampai sekarang Naruto memang belum memodifikasi mobilnya sehingga ia masih suka pinjam sana-sini untuk menghadapi lawan-lawan tertentu khususnya Menma.

Sebuah kunci mobil telah dilemparkan seseorang dan berhasil ditangkap sempurna oleh Naruto. "Dasar gak modal, aku heran kenapa kamu bisa menyaingi Menma." Rupa-rupanya pelaku pelemparan kunci tidak lain adalah Simurai Sai. Pria tampan playboy satu ini sudah terduduk santai di belakang Sasuke bersama Lee dan kawan-kawan.

"Thanx !" ujarnya berterimakasih.

Menma langsung bangkit dari duduknya. "Nah ayo kita mulai!"

"Tunggu aku ikut! Enak saja kalian berdua meninggalkan kami!" Ujar Sasuke pada keduanya dengan serius.

"Aku ikut!" Gaara juga tidak mau ketinggalan.

"Eh?" Naruto terkejut dengan keinginan Sasuke dan Gaara yang juga tidak mau ketinggalan. "Apa ini tidak kebanyakan?" Tanya Naruto tidak yakin.

"Sudah ayo!" Menma tahu-tahu sudah menyeret Naruto ke tempat parkir mobil mereka.

Dengan bersiapnya ke empat mobil di area start tentu sangat menyedot banyak perhatian terlebih mereka mengenal betul siapa pemilik mobil-mobil ini. Di area tersebut telah ada Mitsubishi lancer evo IV berwarna dark blue milik Sasuke, Mazda RX7 berwarna merah gelap milik Gaara, subaru impreza WRX modif berwarna hitam dengan aksen api merah milik Menma, dan BMW M3 (E36) hitam milik Sai yang dipinjam Naruto.

Dalam sekejap mereka langsung menjadi pusat perhatian karena pertanda akan ada pertandingan diantara mereka. Siapa yang tidak tertarik jika pertandingan dilakukan oleh Menma pemegang peringkat satu, Sasuke peringkat tiga dan Gaara peringkat empat. Dibanding dengan perhatian yang mendadak terpusat pada mereka Naruto justru tampak gugup menunggu seseorang. Ia lebih memilih mengetuk-ketuk kap mobil Sai daripada menanggapi pandangan aneh yang banyak tertuju padanya.

"Awas saja jika Hidate atau Sora tidak kesini, bakal kupecat jadi teman!"umpatnya kesal. Melakukan pertandingan tanpa tahu medan bisa dikatakan ceroboh. Untuk itulah dia meminta bantuan dari salah satu sahabatnya menjadi navigator.

"Akhirnya kalian datang juga!" Naruto langsung lega melihat batang hidung kedua temannya yang kini mendekat padanya. Begitu menerima pesan Naruto mereka langsung menhambur ke area start. Memang tadi mereka mendengar selentingan akan ada pertandingan yang dilakukan oleh Menma dan yang lain namun ia tidak menyangka sohib blondenya itu bisa terlibat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Naruto? Kau tahu siapa mereka hah." Ucap Hidate marah, Hidate sudah salah paham mengenai bagaimana Naruto bisa terlibat.

Dibanding Hidate yang emosi Sora lebih bisa bereaksi bijak. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku butuh bantuan dari salah satu dari kalian untuk jadi navigatorku dalam pertandingan ini. Ayolah aku sama sekali tidak tahu jalanan ini!" rengek Naruto pada keduanya.

"Tunggu aku masih tidak paham." Jawab Sora gamang.

"Jiah sudah jelas aku akan bertanding dengan Menma, Sasuke, Gaara memangnya apalagi hah."Ucap Naruto ringan. "Sora kau jadi navigatorku oke! Aku janji deh akan mengenalkanmu pada Hinata!" Iming-iming Naruto pada Sora. Sahabatnya ini tampak menimang karena masih ragu.

"Memangnya kau kenal Hinata?" Tanya Hidate meragukan.

"Memangnya dihadapanmu ini siapa kalau bukan kekasihnya Hinata." Ujar Naruto bangga mengakui Hinata sebagai gadisnya.

"Sudah cepat masuk, atau kupecat kalian jadi temanku!" ancam Naruto pada Sora yang berlaku juga pada Hidate. Sora dengan terpaksa masuk kedalam mobil Sai.

Hidate yang tidak ikut selepas itu memilih mundur untuk berdiri di samping Matsuri dan yang lain.

"Tenang saja, Naruto dan temanmu akan baik-baik saja." Kata Seseorang disampingnya tiba-tiba. Reflek Matsuri, Hidate yang lain menoleh pada wajah-wajah yang sangat mereka tahu.

"Anda, Hatake Kakashi ketua Night." Ucap Matsuri sambil tertegun melihat pria tampan dan beberapa ketua lain sudah berada di depan mereka.

"Hah dasar anak muda, ditinggal sebentar saja sudah curi start." Pein ketua aktsuki turut mengkomentari kelakuan beberapa pemuda disana.

"Pantas saja ternyata ada Naruto disini." Sasori ketua The Sand angkat bicara.

"Cih, curang aku kan juga ingin ikut." Suigetsu tidak terima tidak dilibatkan dalam pertandingan ini.

"Sudahlah, berilah kesempatan yang muda juga." Jawab Kakashi dengan santai sembari memperhatikan baik-baik sesi start yang akan dimulai sebentar lagi.

"Maaf, tapi kenapa anda bisa kenal Naruto?" Tanya Matsuri malu-malu. Mengetahui fakta mereka mengenal Naruto tentu sangat membuat banyak pihak penasaran.

Kakashi tersenyum manis mendengar pertanyaan gadis disampingnya ini. "Sepertinya Naruto tidak pernah cerita ya kalau dia mengenal kami. Naruto bahkan sering bertanding dengan kami loh." Ujar Kakashi riang.

"Hah, sepertinya kalian juga belum tahu Naruto itu sama menyulitkannya dengan Menma. Aku sudah tidak sabar bertemu dengannya di event nanti." Kata Pein menambahkan dan membeberkan kemampuan Naruto.

Kakashi masih memasang wajah stoicnya melihat wajah-wajah terkejut teman-teman Naruto. "Sudahlah, mari kita totonton saja aksi mereka."

Suasana tegang begitu menyelimuti arena. Kakashi bahkan tampak begitu khusuk meski pertandingan belum di mulai.

Ngungg! Whusss!

Mobil BMW milik Sai yang di kendarai Naruto tanpa ada hitungan start langsung meluncur meninggalkan daerah start. Beberapa detik berikutnya mobil Gaara meluncur yang diikuti Sasuke dan Menma.

Beberapa orang terlihat kebingungan ketika ke empat mobil itu meluncur tanpa start. Tidak ada sorak sorai yang hanya ada pertanyaan besar dalam otak mereka. Kakashi tak bergeming, ia kemudian menoleh pada Pein yang sudah mendial-up sebuah nomer. Namun belum juga Pain berhasil menghubungi Menma, handphone Kakashi sudah bergetar karena ada SMS. Kakashi membaca sejenak sms itu.

"Dasar Naruto, dia memang tidak mau ambil resiko jika tidak tahu karakter jalanan. Percuma dia meminta temannya jadi Navigator." Keluh Kakashi pendek setelah tahu is isms Naruto.

Dalam keheningan Naruto meluncur menyusuri jalanan Ground Suna yang sama sekali ia tidak ketahui. Wajahnya masih tenang ketika ia melibas habis semua tikungan dengan kecepatan sedang karena ia ingin bisa mengenal jalanan ini lebih detail.

"Bagaimana kau melawan mereka dengan kecepatan seperti ini?" Tanya Sora ragu.

"Ini baru permulaan. Setelah kufikir-fikir terlalu ceroboh bila tidak tahu jalanan. Aku tidak mau mengambil resiko bahaya lebih besar lagi." Ucap Naruto tanpa mengalihkan focus karena di belakangnya sudah ada Gaara yang sudah hampir menyalipnya.

Ia tidak mudah terpancing saat Gaara, Sasuke dan Menma telah melewatinya seenak jidat. Sora tidak terkejut ketika ketiganya dengan mudah melewati Naruto karena secara kelas mereka masuk dalam jajaran pembalap elit.

"Sora apa di depan ada tikungan yang cukup lebar dengan jalanan lurus di depannya?" tanya Naruto yang masih focus pada jalanan. Ia berkonsentrasi agar tidak kehilangan jarak terlalu lebar.

Sora berpikir sejenak. "Ada, lima tikungan setelah ini."

Naruto langsung terlihat bersemangat. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Ayo perlihatkan apa yang bisa kita lakukan."

Bersambung

Thanx to

Ri-san,Bos Rongsok, Guest, Guest, Nagasaki, Akira no Rinnegan, mfadlilarafat, IamSnorlax, bohdong palacio, syaiful ulum 71, Stella Hime, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, .5, Asbobi, Guest art69, TheBrownEyes'129, JJ Bunshin14,My, thias, ujhethejamers, missingnin68, elfarizy, rifaiuzukaki1, Naozumi-kun, Theguh, Me'o D Theguh, feigun, miako ichika, hanazawa kay, GazzelE VR,IndoSedSarSupMie Ichiraku, Vj Baka Dobe, Kyuubi TheDemonFox, roket majid, mitsuka sakurai, Nuruchan19, namikaze yondaime, koga-san, Guest, huddexxx69, Sai Akuto, fazrulz21, shirayuki-su ,CindyAra, koyuki hime 900, Dewa's, Agung Moelyana, Black market, uzumakimahendra4, Yumi Murakami, Ken D Uzumaki, Dee chan – tik, fajar jabrik, Shizura-Chan,imamsholkhan.

**Pojok **

Bakal pending berapa lama ya? *digebukin readers*, se sempatnya aja haduh masih 13 minggu dalam masa hiatus. Kelewat pusing butuh udara seger pengen nulis. Plus baru semangat gara-gara *lirik kesebelasan favorite* , nande… seger banget lihat si meriam London di Champion League. Gomen chapter ini hanya penyambung menuju ke cerita baru yang tentu gak bakal lepas sama Naruto . Apa lagi? Sekian dulu dari saya kurang lebihnya mohon maaf, kritik dan saran sangat di terima.

Arigatou *dilempar sandal*

Saya mau kabur lagi.

Berminat Riview?


	4. Chapter 4

Speed of Destiny: Rise Up

Naruto © Masahi Kishimoto

Genre: Friendshiep

Inspirasi jelas dari Initial D

Rated : T

Warning : OOC, Gak jelas, semua serba ngawur dan hanya fiktif dan tidak lupa Typo.

Chapter 4

"Sora apa di depan ada tikungan yang cukup lebar dengan jalanan lurus di depannya?" tanya Naruto yang masih focus pada jalanan. Ia berkonsentrasi agar tidak kehilangan jarak terlalu lebar.

Sora berpikir sejenak. "Ada, lima tikungan setelah ini."

Naruto langsung terlihat bersemangat. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Ayo perlihatkan apa yang bisa kita lakukan."

.

.

.

"Ha ha ha ha, apanya yang mau kau tunjukkan? Lihat kau mempermalukan dirimu." Ejekan itu keluar dari bibir Sora begitu mobil hitam Sai itu terhenti di garis start. Sudah bisa ditebak reaksi Naruto adalah menampakkan wajah manyun, bukannya gagal tapi ternyata diskripsi yang dikatakan Sora meleset sehingga apa yang direncanakan Naruto gagal.

"_Kau yang tidak kompeten." _Batin Naruto dalam hati. Ia tidak mau mengatakannya langsung karena hanya akan menimbulkan masalah.

"Hei Naruto sebaiknya kau urungkan niatmu melawan mereka. Jujur aku tidak tahu kenapa kau bisa berurusan dengan orang macam mereka. Berhubung pertandingan belum dimulai sebaiknya kita menyerah saja. Kita hanya jadi bahan mainan dan mempermalukan diri sendiri tahu!" Omel Sora sambil memandangi tiga mobil yang kali ini sudah benar-benar mempersiapkan posisi.

Sang sahabat terdiam sweatdrop mendengar ocehan Sora. "_Bahan mainan? Mempermalukan diri? Yang benar saja! Penjelasan pada Sora nanti saja deh!" _ Ia tidak mau ambil pusing dengan anggapan Sora.

"Terserah katamu sajalah yang jelas aku tidak akan mundur." Jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum .

Sora merenggut kesal ternyata pemuda pirang itu keras kepala. "Jangan salahkan aku bila kau jadi badut di tempat ini ya!"

Naruto langsung tertawa lepas dan hanya dipandangi oleh Sora dengan keheranan. Beberapa waktu berikutnya pusat perhatian Naruto teralih pada pembawa bendera yang siap mengawali jalannya pertandingan panas antar sahabat.

Hitungan mundur dimulai. Ke empat orang di balik kemudi menampakkan wajah sama seriusnya. Dari balik kemudinya Menma yang paling tampak antusias untuk menekan pedal gasnya dalam-dalam. Hasrat duelnya dengan adik sepupu begitu membuncah dalam dirinya. Jujur saja detak jantung Sora makin tidak karuan saat hitungan dimulai.

"Sepuluh."

"Sembilan."

"Delapan."

"Tujuh."

Hitungan berikutnya Naruto bergumam seraya menuju pose siaga untuk memulai."Enam…lima..empat..tiga…dua..satu!"

Hitungan terakhir tidak mau kalah dari yang lain Naruto menekan gas dalam-dalam. Baru saja mulai tapi tensi sudah panas saat mobil subaru impreza WRX milik Menma langsung berhimpitan dengan BMW M3 (E36) yang dikemudikan Naruto beradu mengambil posisi dibelakang Gaara. Dua mobil itu berlomba untuk mengambil posisi ketiga di tikungan pertama.

Ngunggg….

Naruto menaikkan kecepatan untuk menyalip sepupunya. Saat hampir memasuki tikungan ia sedikit diuntungkan karena ia menyalip dari luar sehingga mobil yang dikendarai Menma akan terhimpit. Ia berencana melakukan braking drift saat memasuki tikungan. Dengan sigap ia menginjak pedal rem dan berlanjut menekan pedal gas secara cepat namun tak dinyana mobil yang dikendarai Menma telah terlebih dahulu membelok seperti pendulum hingga memaksa Naruto untuk menurunkan kecepatannya.

"_Percobaan pertama gagal."_ Batin Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangan pada mobil milik Menma. Kegagalan justru makin membuatnya tertantang dan penasaran untuk mencoba lagi.

Dalam hitungan detik mobil- mobil itu lenyap ditelan tikungan pertama menyisakan beberapa wajah yang tertegun. Bagi beberapa orang mungkin ini baru pertama kali melihat langsung pertandingan semacam ini akan berdecak kagum. Namun, bagi sebagian orang hal ini dijadikan sebagai tolok ukur sejauh mana perkembangan para pemuda yang berada di bawah payung klub mereka.

Ketenangan Naruto dalam menghadapi lawan berat sangat patut diacungi jempol karena ia sama sekali tidak merasa terdetensi saat Menma mulai menunjukkan strategi untuk menutup gerakan Naruto secara total. Siapa saja yang menjadi lawan Naruto tentunya harus siaga karena pemuda dengan kontrol kombinasi antara gas dan setir yang baik bisa mempecundangi mereka jika lengah sedikit saja.

Rasa pening mulai menyergapi Sora saat dua mobil yang dikemudikan Naruto dan Menma beradu lagi dengan meluncur bersamaan begitu keluar tikungan. Dari luar gerakan dua mobil itu melenggang anggun saat mobil bergerak bagai pendulum, mobil bergerak kearah berlawanan dari tikungan kemudian bergerak secara cepat berbalik kearah tikungan. Keduanya sama-sama memiliki kontrol gas dan counter steer hingga mampu melenggang sempurna.

Naruto tidak ragu lagi saat ada celah sedikit saat Menma kalah cepat menaikkan kecepatan. Jika ini suasana presentasi Sora akan langsung memberikan applause saat secara ajaib mobil hitam pinjaman Naruto sudah menyodok ke posisi tiga.

"_Tidak mungkin." _ Batin pemuda di samping Naruto. Ia memang sengaja tidak mengajak Naruto berbicara karena takut menganggu konsentrasi si pirang. Dari ekspresinya Naruto sangat menikmati pertandingan.

Dari dalam mobil Mazda RX7 berwarna merah gelap sang pengemudi tidak terkejut lagi saat Naruto bisa melewati Menma. Gaara tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai ketika memikirkan nasib Menma yang gagal menghalangi Naruto.

"Rupanya cara yang sama tidak akan mempan pada Naruto. Menarik." Gumam Gaara tanpa mengalihkan fokus dari mobil di depan. Naruto dulu sempat kalah dari Menma saat bocah pirang itu bisa dibuat frustasi oleh Menma.

Gaara tidak mau posisinya diusik Naruto maka ia memutuskan untuk menganggu Sasuke yang ada di depan. Sudah cukup ia mengekor Sasuke dari belakang, ia kemudian menaikkan kecepatan untuk mendekati Sasuke. Begitu mendekati tikungan ia lalu menginjak kopling dan membelokkan stir untuk memepet . Seringai puasnya tak ayal berkembang saat mobilnya telah bergeser tanpa ragu ia melepas handbrake yang tadi telah ia tarik.

Dua mobil dengan warna kontras beradu kecepatan. Sasuke tidak tinggal diam dengan perlakuan Gaara, memanfaatkan kelemahan handbrake yang menurunkan kecepatan Sasuke berencana mengatasinya dengan power over drift. Belum sempat sang _Prince Night _ mengatasi perlawanan dari belakang mobil Gaara telah melakukan sift lock.

Hitungan detik posisi terdepan telah di pegang Gaara. Dua mobil dibelakangnya tak kalah heboh dengan perebutan posisi ketiga. Mobil Menma hampir saja menyalip kembali mobil Naruto namun berkat keahlian di pirang ia dapat mempertahankan posisinya.

Tidak menguntungkan berada posisi tengah karena harus berpikir dobel.

"Hebat kau Gaara bisa menjungkalkan si Teme." Komentar Naruto sumpringah. Melihat Gaara berhasil menyalip Sasuke ikut memacu semangatnya.

"Kau memanggil Sasuke tadi apa, Teme?" Jika diperhatikan baik-baik Sora akhirnya mempunyai asumsi sendiri. Naruto dengan Gaara, Sasuke dan Menma sejak awal sudah saling kenal terlebih lagi jika disangkutkan dengan mobil pinjaman Naruto, sosok Naruto bukanlah orang asing bagi mereka semua.

"Itu karena dia duluan yang memanggilku dobe." Ujar sahabatnya tanpa menoleh. Pusat perhatiannya kini sedang asik tertuju pada cara memblok Menma. Sebuah kesenangan sendiri baginya bisa membuat sepupu jahilnya frustasi.

"Kau kenal mereka semua?" tanya Sora penuh selidik.

"Tentu, Sasuke dan yang lain mereka sahabatku dari SMA. Kalau Menma dia sepupuku." Jawab Naruto cepat. Jawaban Naruto makin membuat Sora tercengang. Mengetahui pemuda berpredikat pangeran kampus yang terkenal akan keramahan dan kerajinannya bisa terlibat dalam balapan saja sudah membuatnya shock apalagi mengetahui latar belakang pertemanan Naruto makin membuatnya geleng-geleng kepala.

"_Air tenang menghanyutkan, peribahasa itu cocok untukmu Naruto." _ Batin Sora miris karena selama ini dia sangat tertipu dengan pembawaan Naruto yang tenang dan lebih mirip seorang kutu buku.

Sora memperhatikan baik-baik permainan tangan dan kaki Naruto dalam mengendalikan mobil. Kening pemuda disamping Naruto mengkerut saat Naruto memindahkan gigi lebih rendah untuk menurunkan rpm lalu melepas kopling untuk melambatkan roda belakang hingga mengalami oversteer.

"Hei Naruto bukankah melakukan shift lock gearboxnya rawan jebol? Sebaiknya jangan sering-sering kulihat kau sudah beberapa kali melakukannya." Peringat Sora pada sahabatnya.

"Kalau tidak begini makhluk tengil di belakang akan semakin susah dihindari tahu. Tak masalah paling nanti Sai Cuma ngomel sebentar kalau gearboxnya jebol." Ucap Naruto di sela-sela memacu kecepatan. Selepas itu Sora tidak berani mengajak Naruto bicara terlalu banyak kecuali info-info kecil seputar jalanan yang mungkin dapat berguna bagi Naruto.

"Mau menyalipku, hm?" Gumam Sasuke melirik spion mobilnya untuk melihat mobil hitam milik Sai sudah tepat dibelakangnya persis. Pemuda raven itu harus putar otak agar tidak disalip sahabatnya. Ia sudah cukup kesal saat Gaara mengambil posisinya dan belum dapat merebut kembali kini posisi dua akan diusik Naruto.

Ia lalu memacu kecepatan lagi, Sasuke menginjak gas saat itu juga dengan tujuan menjaga roda bagian belakang tetap meluncur setelah melakukan countersteer. Ia memang lihai namun orang dibelakangnya juga tidak kalah cerdik.

Tepat sebelum belokan nyatanya Naruto meluncur hampir sejajar dengan Sasuke, karena mobil hitam itu berada di sisi luar maka dimanfaatkan baik oleh sang lawan untuk sedikit membelokkan mobilnya sehingga sedikit menutup pergerakkan Sasuke.

"Sial, aku kalah moment." Umpat Sasuke tidak suka saat ia berhasil disalip lagi. Meski Sasuke sudah hafal betul dengan gaya milik Naruto yang menyalip dengan teknik overpower namun hingga sekarang ia belum bisa menemukan cara yang pas untuk menyaingi Naruto.

"_Hebat berada di posisi dua." _Sora semakin takjub.

Pertandingan hampir memasuki kilometer akhir dan saat ini posisi telah banyak berubah dari posisi awal. Gaara masih di tempat pertama, Naruto kedua, dan tempat ketiga baru saja diambil alih dari Sasuke. Semakin mendekati garis finish duel kini sudah terpecah menjadi dua karena jarak Naruto yang berada di posisi kedua dengan Menma yang di posisi ketiga terpaut sekitar dua puluh meter.

"Sial! Aku tidak mau jadi yang paling belakang." Posisi Sasuke seperti terjun bebas dari posisi pertama menjadi posisi terakhir. Target paling logis untuk saat ini mengingat jalanan sudah hampir memasuki finish adalah merebut posisi tiga dari Menma.

Dari dalam mobil subaru impreza WRX Menma makin dilanda frustasi gara-gara jarak dengan mobil di depan semakin jauh. Meski wajahnya masih menunjukkan wajah tenang namun otaknya terus berfikir untuk memikirkan strategi apa yang mungkin dipakai.

"Sial, kenapa si ayam ikut-ikutan!" Omel Menma saat mengetahui Sasuke telah menempelnya ketat. Dalam tikungan Uchiha sempat-sempatnya menekan dengan mobil yang sedikit dibelokkan seperti Naruto namun Menma bisa menghindari dengan membuat mobil sliding lebih cepat.

Abaikan saja dua mobil yang kini asik ribut sendiri karena pertandingan tak kalah menarik terjadi antara Gaara dengan Naruto yang sudah ribut sendiri mencapai posisi pertama.

Saat ini Naruto sedang berusaha keras mempertahankan posisi pertama yang baru saja di capainya beberapa saat yang lalu. Handbrake kini ia pakai untuk menjauhkan jaraknya dengan Gaara.

"Panda jadi-jadian apa-apaan dia!" Frustasi Naruto membuat Sora berjengit karena sikap Naruto yang tiba-tiba emosional. Pemicu kesalnya Naruto karena Gaara sekarang menduplikat gerakan Naruto. Mobil Gaara bagai bayangan mobil yang dikendarai oleh Naruto.

Sementara Naruto frustasi Gaara nampak tersenyum saat ia bisa membuat panas Naruto. Ia memang sengaja membuat situasi ini karena Naruto akan cenderung agresif bila emosinya naik. Yang Gaara pelajari kelemahan Naruto justru pada saat melakukan beberapa teknik berurutan. Tujuannya memang marenggangkan jarak namun bila mengatasi maka bisa menghasilkan celah dan itulah yang coba dimanfaatkan Gaara.

Walau belum pernah menang dari Naruto namun ia banyak belajar dari Menma yang pernah mengalahkan Naruto beberapa kali.

Pemuda berambut merah itu menyeringai saat melihat arah gerakan mobil yang membelok menyisakkan sedikit celah. Detak jantung Gaara berdetak makin cepat saat adrenalin terpacu.

Dadanya sedikit nyeri ketika ia naikkan kecepatan untuk melakukan kombinasi antara teknik feint dan cluth kick. Terlambat bagi mobil di depan untuk menaikkan kecepatan karena apa yang dilakukan Gaara memang tidak disangka oleh pengemudi di depan alias Naruto. Final sudah hasil akhir saat ke empat mobil memasuki garis finish.

.

.

.

Ke empat pemuda yang baru saja bermain (bukan maksud sebenarnya) terduduk atau lebih tepatnya istirahat di trotoar jalan dengan gayanya masing-masing. Naruto tampak mendungklukkan kepala, di tangan kanannya ada air mineral yang isinya telah kosong karena sebagian diminum dan sebagian lagi ia siramkan ke kepala untuk meredakan ketegangan yang masih tersisa. Padahal ini sudah malam namun baginya terasa gerah hingga perlu penyegaran.

Disampingnya ada Sasuke yang di dampingi Sakura yang tidak tahu tempat bisa bermesraan. Kalau Menma jangan ditanya karena pemuda itu sudah menelungkupkan badan di trotoar tanpa mempedulikan tatapan orang-orang yang heran. Sang pemenang pertandingan ini meneguk pelan air mineral ditangannya tanpa mengurangi kewibawaan yang tidak perlu ia jatuhkan layaknya Menma.

"Pertandingan yang bagus anak-anak." Kata Kakashi untuk menyapa ke empatnya yang beristirahat dengan caranya masing-masing.

"Akhirnya aku bisa juga lihat Menma jadi juru Kunci. Selamat ya." Ucapan dari sang ketua akatsuki langsung membuat alis Menma tertaut. Pein itu orang yang aneh kadang bisa saklek kadang bisa serius. Tidak ketua tidak wakil sama saja ternyata.

"Fine, kali ini aku kalah total tapi pertandingan berikutnya kupastikan tidak semudah ini." Koar-koar Menma dengan nada keras hingga mendapat hadiah lemparan botol mineral.

"Awww! Naruto kau itu apa-apaan."

"BERISIK TAHU! Kalau sudah kalah, kalah saja, dasar raja echi." Umpat Naruto pada sepupunya yang rupanya masih punya tenaga untuk koar-koar. Tenaga Naruto sendiri sudah hampir habis gara-gara siang tadi ia masih sempat keluyuran di kampus jalan dari ruang satu ke ruang lain.

"Kau tadi sebut aku apa, hm?" Inilah satu keburukan dari Menma yang sangat diketahui Naruto yaitu Menma hobi nonton anime bergenre echi. Naruto akhir-akhir ini memang hobi banget mengejek Menma dengan hal ini. Ia pelototi tajam Naruto yang sama sekali tidak membalas karena kini ia asik sendiri dengan Hinata yang baru saja datang. Menma panas sekali ia semakin diabaikan oleh sepupunya. Untung saja sebelum semakin panas perhatian Menma sudah teralih gara-gara jitakan Pein.

Kalau Pein sudah turun tangan maka Menma angkat tangan. Terlalu serem untuk membantah pria berpierching itu.

"Terimakasih Hinata-chan." Ucap Naruto saat Hinata membawakan segelas susu hangat yang baru saja dibelinya.

"Minumlah untuk menghangatkan tubuh, kepala Naruto-kun basah juga." Hinata sangat perhatian sekali pada sang pacar. Naruto merasa beruntung memiliki kekasih seperti Hinata. Senyum Naruto mengembang hingga meronakan pipi .

"Eng..teman Naruto-kun tadi kemana?" Tanya Hinata pada Naruto. Pasalnya ia juga membelikan minuman itu untuk teman Naruto yang telah membantu sang pacar walaupun hanya menempati posisi dua dibawah Gaara.

Naruto mengedarkan matanya untuk mencari Sora. Jika tidak diingatkan ia bahkan lupa Sora tadi disampingnya.

"Ahhh, pasti dia menuju ke yang lain. Baiklah aku akan menyusul dia." Sebelum dia pergi ia mengacak poni Hinata untuk ijin pada sang gadis.

Jarak antara kumpulan Sasuke dkk dan teman-teman kuliahnya tidak begitu jauh. Dari jauh Naruto sudah cengar-cengir saat Hindate dan Sora menatapnya begitu ia mendekat.

"Eng, gomen aku kalah." Ucap Naruto meminta maaf.

"Jadi?" Hidate pasang tampang ketus pada Naruto.

"Kau perlu menjelaskan banyak pada kami Naruto-kun." Kata Matsuri manis.

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal."Eng baiklah."

.

.

.

"Selamatlah uangku! Yes!" Kata-kata materialistis itu keluar lagi dari mulut Menma yang berhasil mendapat tumpangan tidur di Sunagakure. Menma licik sekali jatah uang untuk menyewa penginapan dari klub bisa utuh karena ia menumpang pada Naruto.

"Bicara lagi kutendang kau dari sini." Ketus Naruto sambil menendang tas pakaian Menma yang dibawa bawa ke kontrakan Naruto.

Naruto berpaling pada Sora dan Hidate. "Maaf aku bawa makhluk aneh bin ajaib kesini."

Menma tanpa malu-malu merangkul Hidate dan Sora yang sudah senyam-senyum. Mereka bertiga nyatanya mudah akrab meski baru bertemu. Melihat hal itu Naruto berjengit ngeri ketika melihat kelakuan mereka bertiga yang duduk akrab di ruang tengah.

"_Mereka bertiga kelakuannya jadi mirip anime apa ya? Mengerikan." _Wajar saja Naruto berpikiran seperti itu karena mereka bertiga sudah senyam-senyum gak jelas di depan laptop Hidate.

Bersambung

Panassss, kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! tensi panasss Indonesia vs Korea Selatan, bikinnya sambil teriak-teriak nonton inget jaman SMA waktu Chelsea lawan Barcelona paginya try out jam tiga treak-treak gak jadi belajar. Specless lihat permainan Indonesia U-19 yang apik, gelundungan lihat permainan mereka di bawah hujan, kerreeen! Saya pokoknya lagi seneng titik. Selamat untuk Indonesia untuk lolos piala AFC U-19 2014.

**Perbaharui Ucapan**

Thanx to

Dee chan – tik, Shizura-Chan, Oncean FOX, fajar jabrik, hime koyuki 099, mitsuka sakurai, dikdik717 , yamada ayumu, GazzelE VR, Kyuubi TheDemonFox, elfarizy, ujhethejamers, Black market, Vj Baka Dobe, , claire nunnaly, Akira no Rinnegan, Yondaime Namikaze Fadil, hanazawa kay, kaname, Namikaze Lawliet, andryVZY, Yumi Murakami, koga-san, Luca Marvell, namikaze yondaime, Kazehana Koyuki, Akira Namizaki, Uchiha ren, Nuruchan19, Shici kage, Naozumi-kun, niixz valerie 5, Ken D Uzumaki, uchiha kirito, Yuki No Fujisaki, IamSnorlax, huddexxx69, pbdeathsquad, Ach31, uchiha kirito, Ri-san, miako-ichika, Namikaze Ichilaw, Soputan, fgdhf, missingnin68, nandaliciouss, anime naruto-chan, rifaiuzukaki1, TheBrownEyes'129, Anaatha Namikaze, Red devils, .5, art69, JinK 1314, pakong, The Bavarian, Manguni, Naminamifrid, ade, ai, Aden L kazt dan bagi yang udah mampir. Gomen tdi malam lampirannya ketinggalan. Nah berhubung otak saya sudah waras maka saatnya jawab pertanyaan:

Setalh dibaca ternyata tidak ada pertanyaan. Yeeeeee ! bebas pertanyaan. Saya mau klarifikasi aja deh, Chapter 5 merupakan babak baru cerita sesungguhnya yang pasti kaitannya ada Naruto, Hidan dan satu orang yang selama ini anteng akan ada peran penting disini. Apa itu? Saya juga belum mikir. *dibejek*. Eh ada satu yang menarik nih, Tiidaaaaaaak! Kenapa banyak yang mengira saya laki-laki? Kalau soal darimana dapat deskiripsi drift di Google kan banyak, saya juga gak paham makannya udah saya warning fiktif belaka. Saya pundung sering dikira laki-laki, tomboy juga enggak, apalagi doyan balapan? Itu lagi! Saya orangnya sangat jauh dari dunia kaya gitu kok. Sekian itu dulu dari saya kurang lebihnya mohon maaf.

Thanx yang udah baca maaf kalau mengecewakan.

*kalau ada*

Sign AN Narra

Sabtu, 10/12/13, 10:24 PM


End file.
